PreCharmed
by beast girl halliwell
Summary: La abuela esta enferma y le pide a las chicas buscar a su hermana,lo cual no lo toman muy bien las chicas,Piper x Leo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok este es mi primer fick, espero este bien. Las edades de las chicas es Prue 15, Piper 14, Phoebe 12 y Paige 11. Charmed no me pertenece si fuera asi no habría terminado.**

**Introduccion. **

Que día había sido, me había quedado dormida en clase, ya que no había podido dormir bien por la preocupación de la abuela ¿Cómo es posible que de un día para el otro, se ponga tan mal? Pero cuando las cosas han sido normales en la casa, aun así no me explico que le puedo pasar, ella solo subió al ático y…¡Vamos Piper concéntrate en la clase! Me grite mentalmente a la vez que miraba, la pizarra repleta de números y ejercicio que teníamos que hacer, tome mi lápiz y seguí escribiendo, aún con la mente intranquila y dándole vueltas al asunto, analizando cada instante de la noche anterior.

Flash Back

Era casi las 12 del día y todas estábamos en nuestros cuartos, haciendo cada una sus cosas esperando que estuviera listo para bajar o salir del cuarto, baje para ayudar a la abuela terminando de estudiar para el examen del día siguiente, cuando baje la encontré echando especias raras a su mescla , seguida de algo parecido a una pequeña explosión, por lo que me acerque rápidamente –Abuela, esto…esto…¿qué es?-Pregunté un liquido rojo y a punto de meter el dedo para probar ¿Qué demonios era esto? Detenida por la cual me alejaba de esta y la llenaba en frascos, me cruce de brazos mirando lo que hacía atentamente – Piper dime ¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué has bajado?- preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los frascos, me acerque más para ver mejor los frascos y el contenido, estire un frasco y se lo pase a la abuela para que pudiera usarlo –Baje para ayudarte a cocinar- dije con simpleza mientras que tomaba otro frasco y se lo volvía a pasar encontrándome con una sonrisa suya y empezó a guardar en sus bolsillos lo que había hecho –Entonces hay que cocinar- dijo sacando un poco de comida y yo los implementos para cocinar, prendimos la estufa y empezamos a preparar un bistec que nos alcanzara a las cuatro, entre las dos éramos un gran equipo cuando se trata de cocina -¿Para qué son los frascos?¿Qué contienen?- pregunté sin quitarle la vista a la cocina y lo que estaba preparando, esperando que ella respondiera, pero se había quedado muda, voltee para verla y preguntarle otra cosa, pero me interrumpió un ruido, que venía de arriba, ambos instintivamente miramos hacia arriba –Te prometo que cuando seas mayor te enseñare que y como se hace, por ahora mira la comida, voy a ver que fue ese ruido- Así salió de la cocina, dejándome sola con la comida, por suerte termine rápido y fui a buscar a la abuela, no estaba en el primer segundo piso, solo podía estar en un lugar, el ático subí las gradas que daban a este, toqué la puerta la abuela siempre nos prohibió que entráramos en él, no hubo respuesta alguna y ruido parecido a un grito me alarmó abriendo la puerta, encontrando a la abuela en el piso- ¡Prue, Phoebe, vengan rápido, algo le paso a la abuela!- grite acercándome a ella antes de que se desmayara.

Fin del Flash Back

-Señorita Halliwell, le hice una pregunta- mire al profesor, este estaba algo enojado, mire a mis compañeros los cuales reían y susurraban entre si, me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de buscar algo que me dijera que me había preguntado, nada es que todo hoy me iba a ir mal –Perdone pero creo que no escuche la pregunta- dije con un tono bajo de voz esperando no molestar más al profesor, el cual se acomodó sus lente y miro a los alumnos que empezaban a burlarse, callándolos con la mirada este era el profesor más estricto que hay –pregunte cual era la respuesta al ejercicio 13- baje la mirada y empecé a ver el cuaderno buscando el resultado, nada no lo había hecho, ¡demonios Piper, tenía que concentrarme –es 34- susurro un chico rubio a mi lado, lo mire unos segundos y volví mi mirada al profesor - ¿34?¿esa es la respuesta?- el profesor asintió y siguió escribiendo más ejercicios en la pizarra, suspire alivia este chico me había sacado de un gran apuro, ya podía oír los gritos del profesor cuando no le diera la respuesta, volví a mirar al chico ¿Quién era? Estaba tan distraída que ni me había dado cuenta de él- Muchas gracias, me salvaste, soy Piper- susurre para que el profesor no me escuchara, apreciando la linda sonrisa de él, asintió y miro un segundo a la pizarra cuando el profesor levantó la voz –Un gusto, mi nombre es Leo- mire mi cuaderno, no podía atrasarme mucho más, tenía que evitar pasar otra vergüenza, en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió claro que ni me digne a levantar la vista –Halliwell salga con sus cosas-mire a la puerta encontrándome con Prue cruzada de brazos mirándome desde la puerta, asentí y tome mis cuadernos para salir, despidiéndome de Leo y agradeciéndole otra vez, me acerqué hasta Prue y ambas salimos del salón siendo recibidas por Phoebe, la cual estaba en la pared de al frente con su mochila colgando de un lado y un pie sobre la pared y otra mochila tirada en el piso, seguramente la de Prue, camine hasta mi casillero para sacar mis cosas para que nos vayamos, pero por el cansancio hoy estaba algo lenta –Piper se supone que tenías que estar lista- dijo Prue apurándome, mire la hora 10:45 de la mañana ¿Cómo pudo pasar tan rápido el tiempo? Saqué lo ultimo y le colgué la mochila en mi hombro, caminamos hasta el auto, Prue manejaba, yo de copiloto y Phoebe atrás -¿Qué tal sus exámenes?- preguntó Prue mientras conducía, mirando a Phoebe por el retrovisor, la cual se encogía de hombros, cerré los ojos me había quedado dormida en pleno examen –Yo no lo di bien- dije sin abrir los ojos, sabía que Prue estaría enojada, en cuanto llegamos salí corriendo del auto, por lo que fui la primera en llegar al cuarto de la abuela –hola Piper, que bueno es verte- dijo con una sonrisa, Prue y Phoebe entraron detrás de mí y saludaron a la abuela, estuvimos un rato hablando unos minutos con ella –chicas quiero pedirles algo- todas asentimos para que continuara, ella se sentó y busco entre las cosas que le habíamos traído, encontrando un papel –Chicas quiero que busquen a su hermana, por favor por mi- dijo entregándole el papel a Prue, la cual lo tomó desorientada, eso nos había caído como un balde de agua helado ¿Otra hermana?¿Por qué nos lo decía ahora?¿Y quién era ella?, la abuelo nos miró unos segundo y se acomodo como pudo con nuestra ayuda claro – con eso podrán encontrarla, es el lugar donde la dejaron alguien debe saber algo de ella, por favor chicas hagan esto por mí, ahora que yo no puedo- suplico la abuela, las tres compartimos una mirada, preguntándonos qué hacer –Esta bien abuela, haremos lo que quieras, adiós- dijo Prue sacándonos de la habitación, se podía notar lo tensa que se había puesto ella y la situación.


	2. Horas Tensas

**Gracias a Holly Rosslyn y a HalliwellMB por darse el tiempo de leer mi fick y sobre todo por leerlo, realmente se los agradesco, despues de tanta demora pongo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste.**

Estoy segura de que iba a tener una marca en la muñeca por la fuerza que ponía Prue al agarrarla, seguramente Phoebe corría la misma suerte, voltee a ver la puerta del cuarto de la abuela, no debimos salirnos así.

-¿Qué lugar dice el papel?- preguntó Phoebe tratando de sacar el papal que estaba presionado entre la palma de Prue y la muñeca de ella.

-Lo verán luego, ahora volveremos al colegio- dijo soltándonos y avanzando para salir, me sobe la muñeca al igual que Pheebs la suya, la seguimos sin alcanzarla.

-Pero Prue…la cosa de salirse durante clases es no volver-dijo mi hermanita encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de Prue, este no era el momento para contradecirla, aunque debo admitir que tampoco quería regresar y menos con que nos tocaba educación física.

-Vamos a volver, porque aún tenemos clases y no las van a perder ¿Entendido?- Condeno Prue, estaba realmente furiosa, suspire agotada a la vez que Phoebe ponía una mueca de disgusto y Prue seguía su marcha al auto, seguida por las dos.

-Demonios, no quiero volver a clase me toca química- mire a Phoebe haciendo una mueca de suplica, no podíamos hacer nada y ella lo sabía, pero aun así las personalidades de mis hermanas chocaban y paraban peleando, por eso le pedía a Pheebs para que no discutiera con Prue.

-Ok, pero igual no es justo- se quejo causándome un gran alivio, llegamos al auto y Prue ya estaba sentada con la mirada en el volante, con el ceño fruncido, abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté poniéndome el cinturón y verificando de que Pheebs lo hiciera, la cual lo hacia pesadamente sin importarle que el auto estuviera en movimiento.

- Quiero que salgan rápido, no quiero demoras- ordenó Prue sin quitar la vista del camino, asentí mirando por la ventana, como siempre no escuche un respuesta de el asiento atrás mío, lo cual enfado mucho más a Prue -¡Entendido Phoebe!-

-Si, si, te escuche, no tienes que repetirlo- se lo había pedido ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pelear? Voltee a ver a Phoebe, ella me miro unos segundos y volvió a ver su revista, por alguna razón no hubo otro grito, el auto llegó al colegio cuadrándose en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo hace unas dos horas.

-Bajen y vallan a sus clases…-las puertas se abrieron y se escucho como las dos salíamos tomando todas nuestras cosas, raramente nuestra hermana ni se movió un centímetro –Después de clases iremos al lugar que la abuela indico…suerte con sus clases- bajo del auto y camino hasta nosotras

-Gracias, tu igual- dije antes de que las tres partiéramos a nuestros salones, despidiéndonos con las manos, corrí hasta mi casillero aún no había terminado el receso pero… faltaba muy poco por lo que debía tomar mis cosas, para cambiarme.

-Piper ya regresaste- escuche decir a una voz de hombre por lo que voltee rápidamente, encontrándome con Leo, no se por que pero al segundo de verlo tenía una boba sonrisa, es tan pero tan lindo.

-Leo, hola, si aquí me tienes…digo re…si volví- sentí como la sangre se me subía al rostro, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí "¿aquí me tienes?" ¿Por qué dije eso? Suspire tratando de tranquilizarme, sobre todo cuando lo escuche reír.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?¿Sucedió algo grave?-preguntó mirándome, con toda la preocupación en su rostro, hice una mueca de disgusto al acordarme de eso reemplazándola rápidamente con un gesto más tranquilo

-Solo fuimos a visitar a mi abuela, esa hora el único que nos daban para visitarla- mire hacia los lados buscando a alguien más, nada, increíble e imposible que yo fuera la única que estuviera con él, yo Piper Halliwell con un chico tan lindo como Leo, era en sueño por que en la vida alguien tan horrible como yo podría estar cerca de un chico tan lindo.

-Bueno yo me iba al gimnasio- ahí estaba solo era un rara coincidencia, seguramente alguna chica ya habría hablado con él, era tonto de que este en alguien como yo, no nadie como yo pudiera estar cerca de alguien como él, mire hacia otro lado abrasándome de mi ropa que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- volví a mirarlo sorprendida ¿Había escuchado bien? Asentí no muy segura y caminando junto a él, hasta los vestidores, me cambie rápidamente y salí encontrándome con unos cuantos balones de básquet, hice una mueca de disgusto, nunca fui buena en este deporte.

-Muy bien, juguemos un poco- dijo tomando el balón en sus manos, con seguridad y dándole unos cuantos botes con total perfección, lo tomó para dármelo, negué con la cabeza, sobando mi brazo derecho por causa de los nervios

-no soy…soy…yo soy…peor que pésima- empuje el balón hacia él pero insistió en que lo tomara, soltándolo en mis manos, empecé a girarlo nerviosamente mirando a Leo, se dirigió hasta enfrente de la canasta.

-no es tan difícil, solo inténtalo, ya veras que puedes- hizo un gesto para que yo me acercara, suspire acercándome no muy convencida, sin darle un bote y mirando la canasta, lance el balón y este le pego a lado del aro regresando hacía mi

-no esta mal, casi entra- sonrió y tomó el balón poniéndolo en mis manos y tomándolas, casi abrasándome, movió mis manos para lance otra vez, entrecerré los ojos en cuanto el balón dejo mis manos, este llego al aro y giro unas veces y entró, causando alegría en mí, hasta pude abrasar unos segundos a Leo por la emoción.

-lo sabia, ves que has podido, solo faltaba un poco de ayuda- camino hasta el balón que se había alejado, el timbre había sonado cuando estaba saliendo del vestidor, por lo que los demás ya deberían estar aquí, fue en ese momento que sentí un golpe en la nuca, sentí el sonido de un balón dando pequeños botes en el suelo después de golpearme

- upss, creo que se me escapó el balón y cayo en tu cabeza, perdona- Missy era realmente mala y una de las chicas con más poder en todo el grado, si algo quería sin duda alguna ella lo conseguía, baje la mirada y camine para juntarme con todos, ya que la profesora entró, pero si algo me quedo claro es que Leo estaba prohibido, sobre todo por que Missy ya me lo dejó en claro, era obvio el golpe era una advertencia.

El timbre de termino de clases sonó dándome un total sentimiento de libertad, desde mi golpe en la cabeza podía notar como la mirada de Missy trataba de matarme cada vez que Leo me dirigía una palabra, cuando se acercaba o simplemente cuando raramente nuestras miradas se cruzaban, por lo que mi camino al auto era más rápido.

-Hola, muy bien podremos irnos en cuanto llegue Phoebe, donde se habrá metido- comentó Prue apoyada en la puerta del auto, me encogí de hombros y voltee a ver el colegio buscando a mi hermanita

-¡Phoebe Halliwell!- grito Prue al verla llegar con su "pandilla" a ninguna de las dos nos agradaba los chicos con los que ellas se juntaba, pero ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Son los amigos de Phoebe y no se puede cambiar eso, ni decirle que no esté con ellos aún así seguiría con ellos.

-¡Ya voy!- grito acercándose un poco más rápido, despidiéndose de sus amigos, hablando algo entre dientes, arrastrando su mochila en todo el transcurso, Prue solo negaba con la cabeza, Pheebs llego al auto levantando su mochila para tirarla en la parte de atrás

-¡Te dije sin demoras, no puedes cumplir una orden tan simple!- Grito otra vez Prue cuando todas subíamos al auto, hice una mueca de disgusto, Phoebe escuchaba a Prue con la cabeza en otra parte y mirando afuera del auto, causando un grito desesperado en Prue antes de que el auto partiera

**Seguire el siguiente capitulo en esta semana, tratare de no tardar mucho.**

**Por favor sigan poniendos comentarios**


	3. Buscando pistas

**Me disculpó por demorar tanto, queria publicarlo antes, pero estube de vacaciones en la casa de mi abuelita y aunque tenía internet no tenía el tiempo para poder escribir, bueno también me alegro de que Van-chan6 halla leido este fick.**

**Lo de la edad de Leo, es como un hechizo que usa para ser joven.**

Prue me entregó el papel en donde estaba la dirección, esta estaba más dañada que antes, se notaba lo mucho que la había manipulado, mire la dirección escrita, este lugar… estoy segura que había ido antes pero no recordaba que cosa se ubicaba en este lugar - ¿puedo verlo Piper?- asentí y le pase el papel a Pheebs.

-Esto es una iglesia ¿Qué hace nuestra hermana en un convento?- Preguntó con un tono dramático acercándose a nosotras, hice una mueca de disgusto al ver a Prue ignorar a Phoebe, mire la pista.

-No creo que siga ahí pero pueden decirnos como encontrarla, a la derecha Prue- indique ya que ella se iba a seguir, estaba con la mente en otro lado, suspire mirando a Phoebe, que carga más pesada nos había puesto la abuela, lo que aún era ¿Por qué?¿Por qué abandonar a nuestra hermana? ¿Por qué demonios tuvieron que dejarla y no decirnos nada?

-¡Piper te estoy hablando! Vamos chicas no me ignoren- sacudí la cabeza y voltee a mirar a Phoebe, yo también estaba perdida en mi mente y estaba ayudando a Prue a ignorar a Phoebe, no es justo para ella.

-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?- Noté como puso sus ojos en blanco, se apoyo más en mi asiento, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro poniéndome nerviosa ahora que podía haber pasado, más bien ¿Qué hice?

-Es que en tu salón ahí un chico muy guapo y me enteré harás un trabajo con Blake- así que era eso, yo ya sabía que hacer un trabajo con Blake sería malo, no porque es el capitán del equipo de futbol, sino porque mi hermana lo considera atractivo, suspire cruzándome de brazos.

-Si lo puso conmigo el profesor de historia para que lo ayude, aunque lo más probable es que yo haga todo el trabajo… por eso quiero cambiarme de compañero- noté como la mirada de Prue se desviaba hacia nosotras, en cuanto el tema salió al aire, ella conocía a ese chico, su hermano mayor trató de salir con ella hace poco.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, lo arruinarías todo! No podría verlo cuando venga a la casa para hacer el trabajo- Es el colmo, sabía que esto pasaría, me cruce de brazos, tratando de no flaquear en la decisión que había tomado

-Mas bien distraerlo, tu nunca podrás solo mirar a un chico- Por fin Prue habló voltee a verla, topándome con la cara de suplica que tenia Phoebe para que desistiera, ya estaba pasaría la siguiente semana haciendo yo sola el trabajo, solo por hacer feliz a mi hermana.

- ¡Ambulancias!- grite, Prue jalo el freno de emergencia, al ver pasar a dos ambulancia frente a nosotras, mi corazón se había acelerado y no sé cómo vi a las ambulancias venir, instintivamente lleve una mano a mi corazón, mire a Phoebe pegada al asiento de atrás por lo brusco que el carro frenó.

-¿Están bien?- asentí aterrada, escuchando otro si atrás nuestro ¿Qué había sucedido?¿ Qué era tan importante para casi matarnos? Mire la dirección en el que las ambulancias habían aparecidos, notando un auto destruido y personas en las aceras mirando a este y las personas que estaban ahí, la mayoría policías y una niña.

-Un accidente…- susurre acercándome más a la ventana para ver mejor lo que pudo haber sucedido, fue cuando note un rostro conocido entre la multitud más cerca de la chica, no podía ser ¿cómo había llegado?¿Que hacia él ahí?

-¿Leo?- casi abro la puerta para ir hasta donde él estaba y preguntarle todas la intrigantes que tenía era imposible, una profesora estuvo hablando con él después de clases y ningún auto nos alcanzaría y menos porque Prue conducía más rápido de lo normal esta vez.

-¿Quién es Leo?- voltee a ver a mi hermanita, ella tenía una sonrisa picara en el rostro, como podía creer que Leo me gustaba y lamentablemente le atinó pero no… no pasaría nada más que una amistad entre nosotros, por más que Phoebe y Prue tuvieran esa sonrisa no diría nada.

-Un chico que está en mi salón, solo me extraño verlo aquí…- me defendí volteándome para no verla y que podamos irnos, volví a mirar hacia ese lugar, ya no estaba, froté mis ojos debió ser mi imaginación solo eso, el auto continuo su camino, puse un poco de música a bajo volumen para poder conversar.

-¿Aquí es?- pregunté cuando Prue detuvo el auto, note una iglesia un poco lejos de nosotras, volví a mirar a mi hermana, parecía como estaba nerviosa algo obvio, las tres estábamos igual, claro cada una lo asumía de diferente forma.

-¿Alguna sabe que vamos a decir?- preguntó Phoebe mirando el lugar, tenía razón no podíamos decir solo, buscamos a nuestra hermana, podría ser cualquiera, no sabíamos cómo era ella, ni su nombre, no sabíamos nada, que clase de hermanas somos.

-Lo he estado pensando…no sabemos nada de ella, nunca la hemos visto…pero si tenemos suerte tal vez reconozcan a quienes la dejaron aquí…y tal vez así podríamos encontrarla- dijo Prue buscando algo en su mochila, era un buen plan, no perfecto pero era lo mejor que teníamos claro que había muchas fallas en este.

-Ósea que traeremos a papá, porque mamá…-balbuceo Pheebs, las dos sabíamos como Prue odiaba a papá y como se ponía cuando lo nombrábamos, por lo que la voz de mi hermana era insegura, ambas miramos a Prue, sabíamos que era muy difícil que ella diga que si pero creo que aún en ambas queda algo que lo espera o espera verlo.

-No, nunca haría eso, por eso es que… esto tendrá que ser lo que nos ayude- dijo sería sacando una foto de mamá, de su mochila, esta estaba intacta, para todas una foto suya o algo que nos recordara o hubiese sido de ella era un tesoro.

-Bueno entonces, vamos- dije abriendo la puerta al igual que ellas caminamos las tres juntas, entrando a la iglesia encontrándola casi vacía, mire el largo pasillo notando como una madre aparecía por uno de los lados del altar.

-Disculpe podría ayudarnos- Prue se le acercó y le habló suavemente, ella asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro –buscamos a nuestra hermana hace unos 11 años, nuestros padres la dejaron aquí y ahora la estamos buscando, no sé si hubiera alguien que pudiera ayudarnos con esto- dijo mostrándole la foto para ver si la recordaba.

- Si claro que la recuerdo, ella era el ángel que vino hace años y la dejo, nos la dejo porque decía que estaba en problemas- aunque parecía ilógico lo que decía por lo de ángel, aún así sentía como un poco de esperanza empezaba a aparecer.

-La pequeña Paige, velamos por su bien, aún cuando la adoptaron-

**Muy bien aquí lo dejo, tratare de publicarlo antes del miercoles lo que sigue, ya que sino puedo no creo poder poner otro, tengo un campeonato y tendre que viajar así que sera muy dificil.**

**Diganme que opinan.**


	4. Buscando pistasII

**Hola, perdon por la demora pero como dije tube que viajar y estaba ocupada no pude publicar esto, ahora aún que casi me muera de sueño, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, solo agradezco otra vez por leer los anteriores capitulos y espero haber mejorado aún más.**

-La pequeña Paige, velamos por su bien, aún cuando la adoptaron- sentí que todo el calor que tenía mi cuerpo había desaparecido, la palabra adoptaron sonaba resonaba en mi cabeza, pero era obvio alguien seguro iba a adoptarla no podía estar aquí todos estos años

-Déjenme ver los papeles, esto podría tardar un poco, vengan conmigo- dijo abriendo una puerta, pasamos a un pasillos con las paredes blancas, entramos en un cuarto con un escritorios y muchos archivadores, indicándonos que nos sentáramos en unas tres sillas que había mientras ella buscaba los papeles abriendo las gavetas y mirando los papeles pasándolos, suspire y voltee a verlas, para romper el silencio, no pude.

-Si aquí esta, Mathews, Paige Mathews- se acerco y nos extendió unos folder con unos papeles adentro, Prue abrió el folder a la vez que nosotras nos inclinábamos para ver que decían estos, algo inútil para Pheebs, ya que tenía que pasar sobre mi para llegar a Prue y yo aún estando junto a Prue no podía ver bien, terminando de leerlo me dio para que las dos podamos verlo, lo puse a en el medio para que no se le dificultara ver a Pheebs.

-Mathews-dijo triste, sabía lo que sentía, alguna parte de nosotras deseaba que estuviera escrito Halliwell no Mathews, aunque no la conociéramos era nuestra hermana, seguí leyendo notando los datos de los padres, al parecer el padre era un bombero, mire a la monja que iba a hablar.

-La dirección que esta ahí escrito no es la actual, ellos se mudaron y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de actualizarlo, aún así ellos vienen todos los domingos, así vemos como esta la pequeña-el domingo, faltaba mucho para ese día, me mordí el labio inferior

-Muchas gracias, cree que podríamos venir antes del domingo para revisar unas cosas- dijo Prue parándose seguida por nosotras, para irnos, nos despedimos y salimos lentamente de la iglesia, caminando hasta el auto.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Esperar?-Pregunto Pheebs mirándonos antes de entrar al auto, Prue se quedo en la puerta del conductor, entre esperando que ella entrara, su puerta se abrió y ella entró lentamente abrochándose su cinturón de seguridad y encendiendo el motor del auto.

-Andy debe estar en su casa, le pediremos ayuda a el y al señor Trudeau podrá ayudarnos y esto será más rápido-dijo retrocediendo mirando hacia atrás, sonreí ante lo que ella dijo, esa era Prue, no esperaría hasta el domingo, ella lo haría a su manera, no esperaría a menos que no hubiera nada que hacer

-Genial, entonces mañana también saldremos en horario de clases para ver a la abuela- negué con la cabeza ante lo que ella dijo, siempre que se tratara de faltar a Pheebs no le faltaba ninguna escusa, ni para molestar a Prue, las dos cosas la ponían de buen humor.

-Si pero no creas que por mucho tiempo, no puedo dejar que perdamos tantas horas de exámenes y menos con las notas que tienes-Voltee a ver a mis hermanas, Phoebe parecía estar a punto de hacer una revolución y Prue estaba con la vista fija hacia adelante.

-Por lo menos faltaremos un rato- murmuré tratando de que Prue no escuchara fallido intentó me indicó cuando escuche su bufido, me acomode en mi asiento un poco, llegamos a la casa de Andy y Prue fue la primera en salir, seguido de esto la puerta de la casa se abrió haciendo que veamos a Andy, ellos dos salían desde hace un tiempo, por lo que cuando estaban juntos nosotras parecíamos sobrar, se la paraban besándose y todo eso

-Consigan una habitación- bromeó Phoebe haciéndonos reír y a ellos separarse, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ambas nos acercamos para saludarlo, viendo aparecer a la mamá de Andy en la puerta, después de saludarlos entramos a la casa, para nuestra mala suerte el papá de Andy no estaba en casa, pero llegaría en cualquier momento, por lo que tendríamos que esperar hasta que llegara.

-Entonces… solo hay que buscar a lo Mathews y ya esta, no es muy fácil- dijo Andy después que le explicáramos todo, aún así parecía que no le encajaba, como decía era muy fácil, aunque lo único que uno tiene que recordar es que esto no es una película de detectives que cada vez se hace más difícil, solo era nuestras raras vidas.

-Si, lo difícil vendrá cuando la encontremos, con sus padres- explico Prue, realmente lo difícil sería cuando la encontremos, cuantos problemas causaríamos diciendo que somos sus hermanas y haciendo que descubra que las personas que amó y la cuidaron no eran sus verdaderos padres, no era justo que le hiciéramos esto, ciertamente los chicos se enteran de esto pero es por ellos o sus padres, no por otras personas.

-Solo quieren cumplir con su promesa ¿Verdad?- todas miramos hacia otro lado, en parte lo hacíamos por eso, pero era nuestra hermana y al menos yo solo quería verla poder conocerla, mire a Andy, estaba segura no era solo por la abuela era por ella y en parte por mi.

-No, creo que lo hacemos por todas, yo… quiero conocerla, no me importa que solo pueda verla- dije dudando y a la vez segura era confuso, no mire a ninguna de mis hermanas ni a nadie, solo miraba un punto fijo en el suelo esperando que alguien hablara ya sea dándome la contraria o apoyándome, sentí el movimiento de Phoebe en el sillón.

-Cierto, yo también quiero verla, me agrada mucho la idea de que no soy la menor de todas, de que hay alguien menor que yo y que tal vez pueda…verme…como yo veo a Prue y a Piper- sonreí y abracé a Phoebe, mi hermanita era una de las mejores personas que conozco, es cierto que se mete en problemas muy seguido pero… eso no la hacía mala, después era una niña tan buena.

-Opino lo mismo, lo hacemos por todas- sonreí al escuchar a Prue, sabía porque lo hacíamos, no solo por la abuela, sabía que mis hermanas también pensaban lo mismo, escuche abrirse la puerta y las tres volteamos, Prue se paró, el señor Trudeau apareció por la puerta, asombrándose por nuestra presencia en su casa.

-Valla ¿Chicas a que debemos su visita?- preguntó entrando en la sala , Prue avanzó unos pasos para hablar con el papá de Andy con su normal aire de seguridad, ojala el señor Trudeau pudiera ayudarnos, por favor Dios que nos pueda ayudar.

-Quisiéramos pedirle un favor nuestra… estamos buscando a los Mathews, mas bien a un Mathew en particular, a…- Prue se quedo callada al verla expresión del señor Trudeau triste y con algo de dolor en el rostro, me levante por instinto, algo no anda bien, nunca nada en nuestras vidas andaba bien, odiaba ese presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

-En la tarde… hubo un accidente, una pareja…con su hija de apenas unos 11…los Mathews… chocaron contra un camión…él los choco y… murieron…-Demonios lo sabía, sentí como por un momento me inundaba de tristeza, no pude mantenerme en pie, caí al sillón tratando de no llorar, tomando mis rodillas con mis manos, en un segundo se me vino la imagen del accidente, que habíamos pasado, si tan solo hubiéramos sabido antes tal vez… levante la vista y vi como Prue cerraba fuertemente los puños, temblaba al igual que Pheebs a mi lado, como le diríamos esto ahora a la abuela, como es posible que perdamos a otro familiar sin haberlo conocido.

-No puede ser pa… estas seguro…todos están…-Mire a Andy, lo único que quería era ir a casa a llorar en mi cuarto, el papá de Andy negó aún callado, miro a Prue tensando el ambiente aún más.

-No…la niña estaba intacta…-levante la vista totalmente esperanzada, parecía como algo había reavivado mi corazón, seque las lagrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos, está viva, gracias Dios, ahora encontrarla era más urgente ahora ella estaba sola y de una forma indirecta nos necesitaba.

-Pero… dijo estaba intacta… ¿Por qué dijo estaba?- Preguntó Prue, descubriendo lo que se había significado el silencio del señor Trudeau, me pare poniéndome al lado de Prue, no podía seguir sentada mientras que la vida de mi hermana estaba en tema, tenía los dedos entrelazados a causa de los nervios que tenía .

-Por favor díganos que…sucedió con nuestra hermana- Se que pueden existir miles de Mathews en la cuidad pero algo en mi corazón me decía que de los que estábamos hablando era ella, como mi corazón se rompió cuando creí que había muerto.

-Ella desapareció, no… ¿Su hermana?- Cerré los ojos mordiéndome el labio inferior, ¿Por qué siempre las cosas empeoran? No es justo, sino hubiera pasado nada, la podríamos haber encontrado, aunque tuviéramos que esperar hasta el domingo, todo estaría bien así de fácil, si el señor Trudeau no hubiera podido ayudarnos, solo tendríamos que esperar, ahora… ella desapareció

-Chicas, todo estará bien, la encontraremos, yo las ayudare hare lo que esté en mis manos- le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Andy, sabíamos que podíamos contar con él para todo, para Pheebs y para mí era como un hermano, Andy abrazó a Prue, era mucho para ella, resistir todo lo que pase y seguir adelante, solo por nosotras, no es justo para ella.

-Cuenten con todos nosotros, en lo que sea las ayudaremos- las tres asentimos, Prue nos hizo una seña de que ya teníamos que irnos, asentí y Pheebs agacho la cabeza triste.

-Perdónenos pro tenemos que irnos, tenemos tareas que hacer y Pheebs tiene un examen mañana…- Pheebs hizo una mueca de disgusto, enserio pensaría que Prue no se acordaría, era obvio esta semana teníamos exámenes al menos uno por día y eso me recordaba que tenía que pedir una forma de volver a dar el examen de hoy y prepararme para el de mañana.

-No hay problema chicas, si quieren podría llevarlas-Prue negó e hizo que saliéramos de la casa, a hacer tareas, estudiar y si teníamos suerte a dormir un poco.

Llegamos a casa y en el acto me puse a preparar la cena, algo simple por la falta de tiempo y el cansancio, salí con dos platos en las manos encontrándome con mis hermanas haciendo sus tareas, sonreí acercándome a ellas.

-Muy bien, dejen los lápices el examen termino-bromee, recordando a mi profesor de matemática, deje enfrenté de ellas los platos, la sonrisa agradecida de Pheebs apareció rápidamente dejando su cuaderno a un lado- perdonen por la comida, estoy algo cansada- me disculpe al ver lo pobre del plato que prepare.

-Pero que dices, se ve delicioso, además me salvaste de las enseñanzas de Prue, juro que si vuelvo a ver un número, me explotara la cabeza-bromeó, Prue negó con la cabeza, y empezaron a comer en cuanto yo llegue con mi plato, terminando de comer, culminamos los deberes y cada una se fue a estudiar, realmente Prue se fue con Phoebe para verificar que estudiara, después de unas horas me quede dormida


	5. ¿Te sientes bien Prue?

** Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo por cierto, la anterior vez no pude responder a unas preguntas, lo del capeonato era de basquet y lo de si Leo es el guardían de Paige dejo que lo que valla de la historia lo conteste, gracias, HalliwellMB por el consejo y por leer espero que esta vez este impecable, en esta vez he querido darle un poco más de humor, en el siguiente capitulo sigo con todo el drama de el fick.**

Lo último que recuerdo del día anterior, fue que leí el año 1865, moví el brazo pinchándome con la punta de un lapicero o tijera, realmente no lo sé, solo quité el brazo despertándome, mire alrededor un poco adormitada aún, me estire haciendo sonar alguno de mis hueso, mire el libro sobre el que me había quedado dormida, recordando la desvelada que había pasado, levante mi muñeca y mire el reloj que decía 7:10, cerré el libro y lo metí a mi mochila ya lista y ordenando lo que deje sobre el escritorio, tomé la ropa , corrí hacia la ducha, tomé un baño y me cambié lo más rápido que pude, para salir a hacer el desayuno, en cuanto llegue a la cocina tome un sartén, unos huevos, tocino, pan , café para Prue y tal vez para mí, un poco de leche para Pheebs y saque un paquete para preparar un té para la…me detuve en secó mirando la bolsita de té, hice una mueca de dolor, la abuela no estaba y yo seguí preparando todo para ella, deje eso en el lugar que correspondía, saque las cosas del desayuno y las arregle en la mesa.

_-¡Piper ven rápido!-_ gritó Phoebe desde arriba, subí las gradas de dos en dos o de tres en tres y casi me caigo dos veces llegue arriba y me dirigí al cuarto de Phoebe, tuve que agarrarme del marcó de la puerta, para no seguir de frente, mire a Prue cresada de brazos y Phoebe sentada sobre su cama distendida con la una toalla en la cabeza.

_-¿Qué.. pasa?¿ Por qué gritaste?-_ pregunté tratando de regular mi respiración, mire a Prue la cual solo negaba, sin mirarme, Phoebe parecía sorprendida hasta algo preocupada, volví a buscar la mirada de Prue para que me diera una respuesta pero ella ni siquiera me había visto desde que entre al cuarto.

_-Algo le pasó a Prue, quiere que nos quedemos en casa y faltemos hoy, debieron darle algo anoche o esta alucinando, no lo sé algo por el estilo-_ Phoebe otra vez con su tonó dramático, aunque debó admitir que cuando dijo eso, mire a Prue totalmente desorientada, tal vez Phoebe tenía razón, bueno no del todo pero de que algo pasaba, pasaba, hasta cuando la abuela quería que nos quedemos en casa y faltáramos por ninguna enfermedad, Prue se negaba y hacía que fuéramos que sucede ahora.

_-Eso.. es cierto ¿Estás bien? No te sientes algo enferma-_ la mirada de Prue casi me mata, hizo que me irguiera de nuevo, yo solo había preguntado, no es que le estuviera dando cuerda a Pheebs pero lo que acababa de pasar, era algo muy difícil, hasta encontrar pruebas de que pie grande exista era más posible que esto.

_-¡Piper!¡ Es que acaso no puedo, dejar que falten un día! ¡¿Es tan raro?-_ sin querer ambas asentimos, ganándonos un grito enojado de Prue, no sé cómo pero llegue a la cama Pheebs y termine a su lado, no es que le tengamos miedo a Prue, pero este momento si daba miedo y si Prue quería dejar el cuarto, no me interpondría en su camino, así que mientras más segura estaba era mejor.

_-Es que… no pareces tú…-_ dijimos en coro las dos hermanas algo extrañadas, es que la semana no podía ser más extraña, Prue suspiro sentándose a nuestro, lado pensando que iba a decir mientras que las dos seguíamos abrasadas, mirándonos de rato en rato, cuando por fin Prue abrió la boca para hablar, Pheebs la calló moviendo sus manos, buscando entre sus cosas algo.

_-Si vas a decirlo es mejor tener una evidencia, un recuerdo de que esto pasó, para la abuela o tal vez cuando tengamos sobrinos y no los dejes faltar, para que digan algo como, no es justo que dejaras a nuestras tías faltar y a nosotros y lo peor tu también y que conste ninguna está enferma, al menos Piper ni yo, ya que puede que Prue esté un poco de la cabeza, oh sí, puedo usar esto para cuando haga una buena actuación de una enfermedad mortal…-_ dijo riendo y grabando todo lo que dijo con una cámara, mostrando a cada una de nosotras ante el lente, volteándolo para que la viera hablar.

_-Phoebe… deja de decir idioteces y …¡trae aquí la cámara!-_ dijo tratando de quitarle la cámara pero Pheebs se había puesto detrás de mí, riendo y contagiándome su risa, Prue simplemente bajo la cabeza y parecía decir algo entre dientes, Phoebe acerco la cámara para ver si podía captar lo que ella decía.

_-Aleja esa cámara si quieres que te deje faltar, porque no me importa llegar tarde…- _Pheebs alejo la cámara rápidamente posándola en mi hombro haciendo un ademan de que prosiguiera _–Es que no es justo para ustedes… es mucha carga que llevar… los exámenes…la abuela…nuestra… Paige, las veo agotadas chicas, Piper ayer te quedaste dormida sobre tu escritorio y Phoebe tu… no cerraste un ojo hasta terminar de estudiar, ya parecías un zombie, necesitan descansar._

_-Prue, tu también, necesitas descansar, no eres un dios ni nada por el estilo eres igual a nosotras, solo que mayor-_ dije alejándome un poco de Phoebe ya que me estaba filmando, ponía las manos tratando de tapar mi cara.

_-Bien dicho, chicos esa es la tía Piper, desde joven era así de responsable y linda, como lo será cuando lo vean- _enarqué la ceja confundida, sonreí quitándole la cámara para enfocarla a ella, lo cual parecía gustarle más que incomodarle

-Y sí la tía Phoebe es o era inmadura, dramática, payasa, irresponsable, desordenada y… quien sabe tal vez no cambie mucho, pero así la queremos, con su cuarto que da pena entrar- Prue rio mientras Pheebs hacía gestos por las cosas que decía, que lindo momento.

-Además aunque Prue ya sea muy joven ya tiene un esposo, no es cierto… Andy…- el tonó burlón salió de la boca de ambas, al decir Andy, no pude evitarlo, sabía lo que diría Pheebs y es casi imposible no molestar a tu hermana.

- Ustedes dos son un caso- dijo tirándonos una almohada algo ruborizada y saliendo de la habitación, dejándonos a las dos riendo, aunque Pheebs creo que pudo grabar a "Elvis dejar el edificio".

-¡Gracias por arruinar la toma!- Grito parando la grabación y sacando el caset, para dármelo, con todo el dolor de su alma como si me entregara el tesoro más preciado, lo tomé y lo puse a uno de mi bolsillo, me levanté y le extendí la mano a Phoebe para que bajemos a tomar el desayuno y empezar a disfrutar nuestro día de descanso.

-Podemos pasar por el colegio en la salida, tengo… que ver algunas cosas- dije acercándome con mi hermanita al comedor donde Prue empezaba a tomar su café cargado, ella asintió sin dejar la taza de café, ambas nos sentamos y empezamos a coger las cosas para comer, pidiendo siempre lo que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, un desayuno realmente alegre, lleno de bromas por lo que acababa de pasar y por diversas cosas, pero no sé porque solo tenía en mi cabeza que en toda la mañana no vería a Leo, con lo que surgían mis pensamientos de lo lindo que era, claro sin soñar mucho para que mis hermanas no se dieran cuenta de que pensaba en otra cosa.

**Publicare lo siguiente después de leer los otros ficks no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo ,así que me disculpo.**  
**Hasta la proxima vez que publique.**


	6. La razon de un cambio

**Hola, se que ha pasado mucho pero mucho tiempo desde que entre, tanto que no se ni cuanto a sido, me disculpó, es que no tuve mucho tiempo, he estado en diversas cosas metida, tenía que hacer muchas cosas, que me han tenido estresada, entre trabajos, exposiciones, examenes, aprender otro idioma que también tiene examenes y tareas, fiesta que me quitaban el tiempo de esribir que sinceramente, no quería asistir a esas fiesta pero era obligación por se amigas.**

**Como sea me disculpó por no poner un capitulo en "siglos" ni por haber leido los ficks que tanto me gustan, no es solo una disculpa a los que les fallé en este tiempo sino a mi parte artistica que suprimí por un tiempo.**

**Así que por fin les dejo mi nuevo fick.**

No entiendo como puede ser tan horrible un día libre, no podía quitar de mi mente a Leo ¿Cómo es posible? Apenas lo conozco y… lo extraño como si lo conociera de toda la vida, tenía miles de preguntas, ninguna podía encontrarle una respuesta, lo primero es… ¿Acaso Missy me odia o lo hacía con todas las chicas enamoradas? Espera, me había considerado como alguien enamorada, ya se, estaba enamorada de Leo pero…, tuve suerte de estar en la cama, tomé una almohada y ahogue un gritó tirándome hacia atrás, cuantas emociones cruzadas tenía, estaba enojada conmigo y con Missy, por no poder estar con Leo, estaba triste y confundida y tenía pena de mi misma, no podía ser más… patética, necesitaba ayuda, salí de mi habitación, buscando a mis hermanas, cuando encontré a Pheebs, ella estaba viendo una de sus películas favoritas, me apoye en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola Piper ¿Quieres ver la peli conmigo?- me mordí el labio inferior, mi hermanita ni había volteado a verme, camine un poco jugando nerviosa con un mechón de cabello, caminé lentamente hasta su cama, Phoebe levantó la vista y al parecer notó lo que me sucedía, porque apagó lo televisión, estiró los brazos hacía mi para abrazarme, me senté junto a ella.

-Cielo dime ¿Qué pasa?- Me separé de ella, para poder hablar, respiré hondo para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran o se me cortara la voz.

-Es algo raro, es que hay un chico en mi clase, Leo, es amable, carismático, lindo y casi un chico perfecto, no perfecto y… me gusta, mucho, pero… no puedo… ni ser amiga suya, es que al parecer a Missy le gusta, por lo que esta prohibido, además es obvio que si Leo tuviera que elegir entre cualquier chica y yo, cualquiera sería mucho mejor- Phoebe me escuchó atentamente, parecía un poco enojada, miró hacía la puerta unos minutos y volvió a verme.

-Pero que estúpida, superficial y p… es Missy, déjame adivinar, segu2ramente ni te deja voltear a verlo, que se cree que es, Piper te ha hecho la vida imposible, desde que tengo memoria, no debes, no puedes dejar que el primer chico que te gusta se te escapé por esa perra, eres una Halliwell, por lo que estas destinada a la grandeza, o al menos eso es lo que dice la abuela de cada una de nosotras y no eres la excepción, eres una de las personas más linda que conozco, tienes una belleza interna enorme y…¡Prue, te necesitamos ahora!- aunque admito que las palabras de Phoebe me estaban ayudando mucho, cuando interrumpió sus palabras para llamar Prue me desencajo por completo, escuche como Prue subía las gradas rápidamente par llegar con nosotras, últimamente estaba muy tensa, noté como ella entró en la habitación mirando a Phoebe algo enojada cuando notó que todo esta bien y que había corrido por gusto, ella se paró y le hablo en el oído algo no pude descifrar algo que la hizo sonreír.

- Entiendo, ok vamos- dijo volteando un poco para salir, yo me levanté confundida mientras mis hermanas mostraban una gran sonrisa, mi hermanita me tomó por el brazo jalándome para salir del cuarto y luego de la casa y metiéndome en el auto en el asiento de atrás, hace un tiempo que no me sentaba aquí, mucho menos para que Pheebs se siente en el copiloto.

-¿Podrían decirme que pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?- dije apoyándome en los respaldares delos asientos, ellas parecían ignorarme, algo que me molestaba un poco y me ponía muy nerviosa, Phoebe volteo a ver a Prue y ella asintió.

-Es que vamos a hacerte tan bella que… cuando un chico tenga que elegir entre una chica y tú, ni siquiera duden en elegirte, vamos hacer que tu belleza interior salga al exterior y así hagas que Leo se babee por ti- Prue volteo a ver a Phoebe y articuló con su labios "¿Quién es Leo?", Pheebs se limitó a hacer un corazón con sus manos para que Prue sonriera un poco.

Estuvimos una hora en el centro comercial, arrastrándome a cada tiempo, comprando de todo y insistiendo que tenía que cambiar mi forma de vestir, por lo que prácticamente ellas me obligaron a probarme las diversas prendas y zapatos, la hora se me hizo la más larga de mi vida, luego de eso me llevaron a una peluquería y hicieron que me hicieran un nuevo corte y diversas cosas que para mi solo eran tortura, cosa que había sido como un regalo de cumple años adelantado, cuando todo pasó fuimos a ver a la abuela para que nos diera su visto bueno, claro que también para visitarla y contarle todo lo que había pasado, lo que hizo que Phoebe nos hiciera regresar por la cámara y la cinta que de video.

-Chicas, por favor, no quiero entrar, me siento incomoda, no me puedo quedar en el auto- suplique cuando las chicas tiraban de mi hacía la habitación de la abuela. Ya extrañaba mis antiguos zapatos, entre a la fuerza a la habitación de la abuela y ella nos recibió con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Piper eres tú? Chicas díganme que no estoy alucinando, hija te ves preciosa, déjame verte bien por favor- sonreí tímidamente, ciertamente me cambiaron por completo, habían cortado mi cabello en degrade y lo peinaron, ahora tenía cerquillo, un cabello mas suave y manejable a la vista, ahora la mi ropa era un poco del estilo de mis hermanas con un poco de mi antiguo estilo, tenía un polo algo pegado azul manga larga y unos jeans pegado con unas botas, aún conservaba mis antiguos lentes, pero mis hermanas no me dejaban usarlos a menos que sean de urgencia, tengo que admitir que podía ver bien, pero aún así los necesitaba, me di una vuelta sobre mis pies, aún incomoda, no sabía que tan bien se me veía, ni siquiera sabía si me veía bien.


	7. Chapter 7

La abuela hablaba con nosotras, las cuatros reíamos, si ya se, Prue también puede reír, solo bromeo, a la abuela le encantó el video que hice, aunque sigo pensando que si Prue no nos hubiera arrojado esa almohada, estaba apoyada en la pared mientras miraba a mi hermana, con su gran cambio, sentí un sonido del reloj de Prue que indicaba que teníamos que irnos, suspire pesadamente, Prue se acercó a la abuela para despedirse, al igual que Piper, sonreí y me acerque para despedirme.

-Mejórate abuela, te extrañamos en la casa- dije abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla, no quería irme, parecían minutos los que estábamos con ella.

-Lo hare cielo y tu pórtate bien y estudia un poco más- dijo casi en un tonó de suplica, sonreí nerviosa, separándome de ella.

-Si… dejémoslo en que te mejoraras, es más posible- escuche como las tres decían un Phoebe, me encogí de hombros y voltee para salir mirando hacía la puerta, apunto de ponerme los audífonos cuando Prue dijo mi nombre en tonó de sermón, si otra vez.

-Phoebe, mira lo que hiciste, la pared tiene tu pie marcado en el- dijo cruzándose de brazos, voltee a ver la pared y efectivamente, la marca de mi pie estaba en ella, mire a Prue la cual me miraba con una cara que me decía "Arréglalo" Pero que iba hacer ¿Traer un trapo y detergente, para limpiar una simple huella? Claro que no, volví a ver a Prue, suspire mirando la huella, estoy segura de que ella sabía que no lo haría.

-Chicas por favor, solo es una pequeña huella, esta bien, no creo que se molesten por esto, Pheebs… Prue- voltee a ver a Piper, la cual pedía a gritos un poco de paz, asentí no muy convencida, mirando a Prue cruzada de brazos que también parecía haber cedido.

-Ok, ahora tendremos que hacer que ese chico Leo se babee con solo verte, tanto como tu lo haces por él-dije con una sonrisa, haciendo que mi hermana se ponga lo más roja posible y salga de la habitación.

-Yo me voy, adiós abuela, fue un gusto, pero creo que fue mucho para mi.

-¿A dónde? Ya veras cuando termine contigo…

- Querrás decir terminemos- asentí pesadamente y nos la llevamos, faltarían unos minutos para que tocara el timbre de salida, noté a unos chicos del grado de Prue, del equipo de futbol, tenían algo en la mano, unos pases para una fiesta, sonreí y abrí la puerta del auto.

-Prue acompáñame un segundo- dije tirando de Piper para sacarla del auto, aunque ella puso una resistencia logré por fin sacarla de este, lleve a Prue hasta estos tipos y la empuje contra uno de ellos.

-¡Oye fija… Prue, justamente una de las chicas que buscamos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras los otros también me miraban y hablaban entre sí.

-Tu eres, su hermanita, Phoebe ¿Verdad?- asentí algo incomoda odiaba cuando alguien usaba un diminutivo conmigo, los 4 se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

- Bueno pues nos encantaría que las dos fueran a nuestras fiesta este sábado, oh si, también ya invitamos a Andy- dijo cuando notó que Prue lo iba a rechazar, fue cuando sentí el momento de una pequeña prueba, para la nueva imagen de Piper, sonreí y le hice un gesto para que se acercara y ella lenta y tímidamente se acercó, ciertamente le dimos una nueva imagen pero seguía siendo la dulce y tímida de antes.

-También puede ir nuestra hermana- dije sonriendo sabiendo que Piper estaba a pocos pasos de mí y que cuando ellos respondiera ella ya estaría junto a nosotros.

- A Piper…- dijeron con un tonó pesado, todo el mundo nos conocía, las hermanas Halliwell eran personas a las cuales no se podían ignorar, se sabía como era cada una de nosotros aunque Piper crea que es una de las personas más ignoradas del mundo, Piper llego a nuestro lado en el momento oportuno, puso una mano en mi hombro para hacerme girar, la mire por unos segundos, no parecía estar pensando en otra osa, a veces daría lo que fuese por saber lo que en este momento le estaba cruzando por la mente, cuando volví a ver a esos chicos ellos la miraban de pies a cabeza, con un poco de sorpresa y algo pervertido.

-Claro todas las hermanas Halliwell están invitadas, no existirían la fiesta sin ustedes chicas, es a eso de las 9, los esperamos- dijo entregándole a Prue tres de esas invitaciones, fue cuando el timbre sonó y sentí como Piper saltó, me gire para tomarla del brazo ya que conociéndola, en unos minutos estaría en el auto.

-Tranquila todo estará bien, estas preciosa créeme- dijo Prue poniendo sus manos en los hombros para intentar tranquilizarla, los chicos y chicas salían y la miraban sorprendidos, mientras hablaban y la señalaban, lo cual era notorio que la incomodaba.

-¡No puede ser, Piper! Casi ni te reconozco- Voltee a ver hacia mi izquierda, quitándole la vista a los chicos guapos, ahí estaba el mejor amigo de Piper Justin quien la miraba con una sonrisa, totalmente sorprendido.

-Si… es que mis hermanas…- Sonreí al igual que Prue, quiero mucho a mis hermanas y ver a Piper tan bella y que los demás la miren de otra manera, no de la forma en que la hacían sentir inferior, ahora me daba orgullo.

-Si un gran cambio para una chica como ella, será que quiere impresionar a alguien o quiere salir de la miseria en la que estaba-sentí como si la sangre empezara a hervirme, voltee encontrándome con esa perra como Missy, quería darle una cachetada o empezar a insultarla, pero sentí como la mano de Piper apretaba el brazo, para que no dijera o hiciera algo.

- Si no les importa, quisiera hablar contigo, tu que dices Piper- dijo con un tonó critico e irritante, aunque nunca en mi vida me había echo algo en la vida, la odiaba desde el fondo de mi corazón, voltee a ver a Piper que le hablaba a Prue, la cual parecía apunto de hacer pagar a Missy cada palabra despectiva o de insulto que le halla dirigido a Piper en toda su vida, ella pasó juntó a mi y con la boca articuló con la boca "Tranquilas".

-Como odio a esa perra- dije cuando me acerque a Prue y para mi sorpresa no se enojo por lo que dije hasta creo que asintió, mientras trataba de asesinar a Missy con la mirada, al igual que yo, claro que si literalmente podría hacerlo, sería feliz, no se como pero las dos desaparecieron entre la gente.

-Justin, una pregunta, el chico Leo ¿Se demorara en salir?- preguntó Prue sin mirarlo y el asintió, mientras Prue articuló un bien.


	8. Palabras

**Hola aquí les dejo lo que continua del fick, otra vez vuelvo a contarlo como Piper.**

La felicidad nunca me acompaño, siempre que me sentía feliz veía algo y lo echaba a perder, estuve feliz hace unos segundos, claro que algo incomoda, pero por fin me sentía linda, ahora sentía como se me derrumbaba el mundo, aunque Missy no me dirigió una palabra por unos segundos, cuando por fin se detuvo me miró de una forma que quería haber muerto, alzo la mano para darme una cachetada, por lo que cerré los ojos, pero nada, por lo que entreabrí los ojos notando como su mano estaba abajo y en forma de puño.

-Así que esta la verdadera Piper Halliwell, la mansa paloma, la que no le haría daño ni a una mosca, es toda una farsa, al parecer no eres más que una vil arpía, una zorra- dijo como si solo escupiera veneno, aún no entendía que diablos había echo, se había molestado por este cambio de imagen, sin duda había algo más.

-No te hagas la que no sabes nada, tu hablaste con los entrenadores, el del equipo de futbol y la entrenadora de las porristas, para que nos fuéramos durante unas semanas, para quedarte con Leo, lo que no entiendo es como hiciste para que las del grado de Prue no fueran, eres astuta debo admitir, pero no tanto como yo, mientras no estuviste, moví mis piezas y ahora tengo a Leo comiendo de mi mano, al parecer no te salió todo tan bien- No podía creerlo y lo peor de todo yo no había echo nada, ahora lo había perdido, conoció a Missy y ahora seguramente yo me quedé en la nada.

-Si sigues así, podrías llegar a mi altura, haciéndolo todo por conseguir lo que quieres, por lo que hiciste ahora, estoy segura que una arpía como tu tal vez podrías quitármelo, pero que idioteces estoy diciendo, aún sigues siendo la chica patética, inútil, horrible y perdedora de antes, ni siquiera me llegas a la suela de los zapatos, pero aún así me voy a cobrar esta que me hiciste- sonrió de una forma maliciosa antes de hacer un gesto con la mano, fue cuando voltee a ver hacía donde ella miró, ya había muy poca gente por lo que mis hermanas no tardarían en encontrarme, Missy se alejo con su típica caminada de la reina del mundo, fue cuando sentí como un liquido me empapaba, pude notar a dos jugadores de futbol que reían mientras me echaban uno de esos refrescos que tienen y me refiero a esos como 3 ó 4 litros, cerré los ojos ya que ese liquido ardía, sentí como estos chicos se largaron tranquilamente, así que a esto se refería con cobrársela.

-¡Piper! Tranquila cielo- escuche decir a Prue acercándose a mí lo que me hizo percatarme de que estaba llorando y no podía contener ni una lagrima, no se como había pasado esto, acaso era un especie de pesadilla, fui agachándome, no podía seguir de pie, lo único que quería era sufrir en el frio suelo, todo lo que habíamos echo se fue a la nada, otra vez era esa chica horrible y miserable de antes, a Prue no le importaba que se mojaba al abrazarme, en ese momento parecía que solo quería calmarme, al igual que Phoebe se había puesto delante de mí para secar mis lagrimas.

-Piper ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- no pude evitar esconder mi rostros en el hombro de Prue cuando escuche la voz de Leo, no quería verlo, ni menos que él me vea, sentí como Prue pasaba su mano por mi espalda, tratando de calmarme, pude oír los movimiento poco discretos de Leo, agachándose.

-No, Leo, por favor no te me acerques- dije parándome ya que Prue por fin se había apartado, seguramente estaba tan impactada como Phoebe por haber descubierto quién era Leo, camine aumentado la velocidad para llegar casi corriendo al auto, abriéndome paso entre la gente, traté de abrir el auto pero este estaba cerrado, sentía como Prue y Pheebs se acercaban después de unos segundos de que yo las dejara

-Piper ¿Por qué…- cuando Prue llegó a mí no dijo ninguna palabra y solo abrió el auto, entre en este, iba a mojar los asientos pero sinceramente no me importaba, en este momento[o solo quería morir, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta algo me tomó del brazo y me sacó de este, fue suave pero a la vez decidido, cuando vi quien era me quede fría, la mirada de Leo, me estudiaba, a la vez parecía confundido y como si le doliera verme así.

-Piper… por favor dime… quiero saber que fue lo que te pasó, dime quién, por qué te han hecho esto, quiero saber porque realmente me importas, no soporto verte así- dijo mirándome rogándome por que le diga, yo no podía decir una palabra, por lo que solo mire a mis hermanas al lado, quienes nos miraban entre sorprendidas y sin saber si meterse al auto o quedarse ahí.

-Fue esa zorra de Missy, bueno más o menos- cuando sus ojos me miraron, se encogió de hombros, me mordí el labio inferior, ciertamente no iba a decir nada así que ella podía hacerlo, en parte me estaba ayudando, volví a ver a Leo que me miraba y de vez en cuando también a Phoebe, se volteo a ver hacía donde la gente se había acumulado, despeinándose mientras soplaba fuertemente.

-Creo que esto es culpa mía, me imagino que se molestó por lo que las porristas se irán unas semanas, vaya no tenía porque descargarse contigo, amenos que… no puede ser- dijo bajando la mirada, como un niño pequeño que hace una travesura, debo admitir que estaba embobada, se veía tan dulce y tierno.

-Esperen ¿Cómo que las porristas se van?- dijo Prue adelantándose para ponerse al lado nuestro, de momento parecía que yo había pasado a segundo plano, ambos asentimos, mirándonos extrañados, pero antes de que Prue pudiera decir otra palabra levanté la mano.

-Tranquila Prue, las de tu grado no van a ir- ella simplemente se cruzo de brazos, Leo suspiró moviéndose inquietamente, por lo que llamó la atención de las tres, parecía algo nervioso.

-Es que… ellas se van por mi culpa, ellas y el equipo de futbol- sentí como Phoebe se quejaba al ori que también el equipo de futbol se iba, eso era un completó adiós a su plan de estar con Blake, junto con mi preocupación de que iba a hacer el trabajo yo sola.

-Yo no podía ver como Missy te trataba tan mal, sin hacer nada, además no quería que tu hicieras ese trabajo con ese chico…ya que yo…él no….no quería que hicieras el trabajo con él porque es…es el capitán del equipo de futbol, es casi perfecto y yo quiero hacer ese trabajo contigo, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo- dijo sin atreverse a mirarme mientras yo no podía creer lo que él decía, mi mente se contradecía con mi corazón, mi corazón estaba emocionado pero mi mente decía que eso no era posible.

**Gracias HalliwellMB por tus comentarios.**


	9. Empieza el misterio Part 1

**Hola sorry por no haberlo puesto antes, espero que les guste.**

Ya había pasado tres días desde que mis hermanas decidieron cambiarme de look, como dice Phoebe, no se por qué pero en forma me siento más tranquila y me atrevo a decir más feliz, desde que Missy se fue, no se creo que ahora tengo mayor libertad cuando estoy con Leo.

Como sea hoy habíamos venido después de clase, a hacer el trabajo en mi casa, con la incomodidad de que mis hermanas pasaran y repasaran cada vez que escuchaban que nos reíamos, nunca en mi vida había disfrutado tanto un trabajo en grupo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa- dijo Leo levantándose, voltee a ver un reloj, eran 6:30, valla y yo que pensé que no había pasado ni una hora, asentí y me levante para acompañarlo a la puerta.

-Esta bien…- dije saliendo de la sala en dirección a la puerta, él tomó mi mano con una sonrisa, haciendo que yo también sonriera, cuando llegamos a la puerta, juró que sentí un odio profundo a esta.

-Entonces nos vemos el domingo…- dijo Leo a la vez que sonaba el teléfono, se inclinó para besarme, fue en ese momento en que sentí como mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, cerré los ojos esperando que nada pudiera interrumpir este momento.

-¡Prue, es Andy! ¡Oh por Dios, lo siento los interrumpí!- esperanza fallida baje la cabeza a la vez que Leo se separaba, mire hacia donde estaba Phoebe, tenía el teléfono en la mano izquierda y con la otra se tapó la boca.

-Tranquila, esta bien- dijo Leo con su sonrisa, con la misma frase que usó las 6 veces que estuvo a punto de besarme, es que acaso había un ser supremo que no quería que estemos juntos.

-Perdón… por cierto Leo, nos esforzamos por conseguirte esto…esperó que pueda compensar lo que hice- dijo entregándole el pase, para la fiesta de mañana, a la que me había atado, él la tomó, la miró por unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Bueno ahora si tengo que irme- dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla, sonreí y él salió por la puerta.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, enserio lo siento Piper- la mire por unos segundos, agache la cabeza mientras suspiraba, Prue bajo en el momento en que Leo salió.

-¿Qué sucedió… Andy te llamó después- dijo dejando el teléfono en una mesa y acercándose a nosotras, mientras yo me tiraba en el sillón más cercano.

-Es que yo los interrumpí justo cuando…- podía sentir un tonó de culpa raro en Pheebs, Prue camino hasta el medio de las dos.

-Antes de que…o en medio- preguntó Prue mirándome, yo solo cerré los ojos haciendo que adivinara la respuesta.

-¡Phoebe!- me acomodé en el sillón, para verlas mejor, Phoebe se mordía el labio y Prue la miraba como si ella hubiera hecho una travesura.

-Prue no es su culpa, ya que no solo ella nos interrumpió, Justin, el señor Benner, unas cuantas del equipo de voley y el balón, Andy 2 veces, no pasa porque creo simplemente no debe pasar, yo sabía que era muy bueno, para ser cierto- me tapé los ojos, Prue y Phoebe se sentaron abrazándome, tratando de consolarme.

-Vamos Piper, que aún no se besen, no es la gran cosa, las personas se demoran su tiempo en eso- dijo Phoebe, haciendo que la mirará, hice una mueca de disgustó, el teléfono sonó otra vez, Prue lo tomó de mala gana para atender.

-Andy lo siento pero no es un bue… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?... Andy solo lo dime dónde es…ok, nos vemos ahí- nuestra atención se dirigió al teléfono y a lo que decía Prue, cuando colgó fue hacia la entrada y volvió con unas casacas, lanzándolas.

-Tienen la dirección de la casa de Paige, vamos- ambas nos paramos sin decir una palabra y casi salimos corriendo de la casa hacía el auto, Prue retrocedió en cuanto escuchó el sonido de las puertas cerrarse, Prue conducía rápidamente por lo que no tuvo que pedir que nos pongamos los cinturones. Cuando llegamos a unas calles con pocos autos nos dimos cuenta de que un auto nos había estado siguiendo.

-He… Prue, ese auto…-dijo Phoebe mirando hacia atrás, Prue dirigió su vista a retrovisor para ver el auto, este empezó a aumentar la velocidad, hasta que llegó a chocar la parte de atrás del auto, haciendo que este se fuera hacia la izquierda.

-Pero que demonios le pasa a ese tío- mire por la ventana, notando como otra vez se acercaba para chocarnos otra vez pero por la derecha, por lo que voltee para ver en que lado se encontraba Phoebe, ella estaba en el centro inclinada, para ver la ventana de la derecha, tiré de su brazo alejándola de esta antes de que el auto chocara con nosotras, las ventanas se rompieron y parte de mi puerta y la de atrás de hundió.

-¿Piper estas bien? Tienes vidrios rotos en tu brazo y…- dijo Prue acercándose para verme, abrí los ojos para buscar el auto, notando como por alguna extraña razón se estaba alejando. Fue cuando tocaron la ventana de Prue, era Leo.

**Gracias por el comentario Halliwell, yo también odio a Missy.**


	10. Empieza el misterio Part 2

**Aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste.**

Me aleje de la puerta lo más que pude, mire un rato mi brazo, tenía unos cuantos vidrios en el brazo, pero ninguna herida, que merezca una alarma, por lo que dirigí mi atención a Leo, otra vez aparecía inexplicablemente en un lugar.

-¿Leo pensé que ibas a casa?- dije soltando el cinturón de seguridad, quería bajar del auto ya, además del susto, podía sentir una gran desesperación por salir de este, cuando solté el cinturón me giré para abrir la puerta, pero esta no abría, por lo que insistí nerviosa.

-Tranquila, por aquí- dijo Leo acercándose después de que Prue se bajara del auto, hizo un ademán de querer levantarme del asiento, pero no pudo por lo estrecho del lugar, no se como pero salí del auto por el lado de Prue, nunca había amado tanto el suelo.

-Muy bien ahora que todos estamos bien,¡¿Quién demonios era ese?- dijo Phoebe por lo que todos volteamos a verla, Prue y yo nos encogimos de hombros, las tres miramos a Leo, ya que no había dicho nada desde que baje del auto.

-Yo no lo se, apenas vi la placa- dije algo nervioso al ver nuestras mirada puestas en él, Prue se cruzo de brazos, y se dio media vuelta, por lo que Pheebs y yo nos apresuramos en tomarla.

-Ni se te ocurra ir a ver el auto, estamos ya con los nervios de punta como para que grites- dijo Phoebe jalando de su brazo, Prue volteo a vernos y cedió, no se si es por el susto o que pero, no discutió con nostras.

-Hablando de eso Leo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Prue seria volteando a verlo, lo que hizo que ambas lo miráramos, él nos miró unos segundos, era raro, que él estuviera aquí justo cuando todo esto pasara.

-Es que… iba a casa, y creí ver su auto y cuando las chocaron me acerque- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta lo más tranquilo posible, para mi bastaba y al parecer para Phoebe, pero Prue no estaba satisfecha, frunció el ceño.

-No lo se, en ningún momento te vi, tu solo apareciste, de la nada apareciste al lado del auto, puedes explicar eso- dijo Prue con su tonó más serio, parecía un interrogatorio, no era un interrogatorio, Phoebe dio un paso hacia delante.

-Vamos Prue, que explicación tienes, que de repente puf apareciera de la nada, como por arte de magia, seguramente no lo vimos y ya-Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Prue la cual llevo su mano a su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono, para contestar una llamada.

-Andy, perdona pero no creo que podamos llegar, tuvimos un pequeño accidente….si estamos bien tranquilo… estamos en- Prue miro alrededor para ubicarse, cuando al parecer ubico donde estamos, voltee repentinamente, como si buscara algo más.

-Estamos a una cuadra del lugar- dijo cortando, para mirarnos por lo que frunció el ceño, voltee a mi derecha donde había estado Phoebe, ya no estaba, gire sobre mis talones buscándola con la mirada.

-¡No puedo ver yo pero tu si!- gritó Prue antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de Phoebe, mire a través de la ventana, encontrando a Pheebs mirando el auto, negué con la cabeza y me acerque a ella, viendo como el auto tenia una gran golpe como me lo imaginaba, me acerque a Phoebe y la abrace.

-Gracias- dijo Phoebe, dirigí mi mirada a ella unos segundos, su mirada se perdía en el golpe, parecía como no lo viera, sin duda muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, en un segundo se giro y me abrazó hundiendo su cara en mi hombro izquierdo.

- Si no me hubieras apartado de la puerta…-note como su voz tembló, por lo que la abracé mientras acariciaba su cabeza, levanté la vista para buscar a Prue, ella nos miraba junto al carro, tenía una mirada entre nerviosa y agradecida, el auto de Andy apareció y paró cerca de nosotras, bajo del auto y se acercó a Prue para abrazarla.

-Seguras que están bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo mirando el auto seriamente, luego no miró a nosotras como si nos examinara, Phoebe se separó para verlo.

-Un tipo nos chocó dos veces, y de pronto paró y se fue- dijo Prue, mirando la dirección en la que había desaparecido el auto, Andy miró un segundo el auto y luego a Leo que se acercaba a nosotras.

-¿Quién es él?- dijo mirándolo seriamente, nunca antes había visto a Leo y al ver que intentaron hacernos daño, Andy se ponía más protector que nunca.

-El es Leo, el enamorado de Piper-dijo Phoebe, lo que hizo que me sonrojara, mire a Leo el cual sonreía por lo que acababa de decir mi hermanita, agache la cabeza de la vergüenza, aún no me acostumbraba a que digan eso.

- Ya veo, hablare contigo luego, por ahora quiero saber todo sobre ese desgraciado que…- Prue lo golpeo levemente antes de que Andy terminara la frase.

-Tenía un BMW m3 convertible rojo, ropa negra, al igual que su cabello y la placa era DXC 3550- dijo Leo, algo que yo ni mis hermanas entendimos más de la mitad, pero al parecer Andy si y algo de eso pareció preocuparlo.

-Ese auto fue robado hace un día por un asesino de brujas- dijo mirando a Leo, evitando mirarnos, Andy siempre tenía un tipo de fascinación o interés por las brujas, lo cual ninguna entendemos, por cualquier cosa que sea de ese tipo de cosas.

-No estoy diciendo tonterías, antes de que lo digan, hubo tres asesinatos en estos días, a mujeres, se les encontró en un altar, con cosas para diversos rituales y la clave para saber que son brujas, es que las mataron con un athame, que es para dirigir la energía o algo así- dijo Andy en un tonó que usaba su padre en sus casos, claro que le falta un ja efusivo o un tipo de se los dije.

- Si no quiero, arruinarte el momento pero ¿Qué diablos es un athame?- dijo Phoebe haciendo que todos se rían al ver como hacía que Andy la mirara enojado, al interrumpir su momento de gloria.

-Aún así Andy, según tu teoría tendríamos que ser brujas…-dijo Prue, Andy y nosotras sonreímos, pero Leo parecía incomodo, se podría decir que hasta nervioso, como cuando Prue lo empezó a interrogar., fue cuando un auto se acerco y se cuadro detrás del de Andy.

-¿Y ese auto?- pregunté, Andy volteo y se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro, volteo a vernos.

-Es que les tenía una sorpresa, pero con todo esto, se me olvido, hable con Paige y hice que venga, y aquí esta…


	11. Tengo miedo

**Hola, aquí les traigo lo que sigue, como hace unos capitulos, ahora hago que Paige cuente esta parte, no se si me salió muy bien, espero que si, aunque creo que no le capte mucho lo que cada uno haría, por lo que necesito ver otro capitulo con Paige, aún así creo que no es un completo asco este capitulo, ustedes jusgenlo, otra cosa quiero agradecer y darle la bienvenida a CHARMEDp3Hllwll.**

La vida es tan rara e impredecible, de un segundo a otro perdí a mi familia, y al otro tengo otra familia, todo estaba avanzando tan rápido que ya no sabía si era real, estaba nerviosa inquieta, de pronto la llamada podía cambiar todo, según el señor Trudeau mis hermanas me estaban buscando y quería que nos juntemos, a los padres de Glen les dijo todo para nuestro encuentro, de pronto ya me vi en el auto junto a Glen, temblando de los nervios sin poderme controlar, tenía una esperanza enorme en mi pecho pero a la vez sentía terror por que esto fuera un sueño, tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal, de volver a sufrir.

Cuando llegamos al lugar busque la mano de Glen, al darme cuenta de que estábamos cerca de la que era mi casa, me había mantenida alejada de este lugar desde el accidente, cuando voltee a ver a Glen el tiro de mi brazo para que saliera del auto, él parecía más emocionado que yo, mire el lugar, al frente del auto había otro estacionado, no podía ver a nadie, baje temerosa del auto sin quitarle la vista al auto, manteniéndome detrás de los padres de Glen, cuando la puerta del auto se abrió sentí como mi corazón dio un salto.

-Buenas tardes soy Andy Trudeau, mi padre me mando aquí espero que no tengan ningún problema- Dijo un chico acercándose a donde estábamos, sonrió y el papá de Glen le estrecho la mano y hablaron unos segundos, palabras que mi mente no procesaba, solo me centre en ver el auto y en buscar señales de mis hermanas.

-¿Y…dónde están…-dije o mas bien trate de decir, el chico volteo a verme y sonrió por alguna razón que yo no entiendo, dio unos pasos al lado para verme mejor.

-Es que quería hablar con ustedes primero, ya que como mi padre iba a venir, no quería que existiera problemas, esta ocupado con un caso muy difícil - dijo mirando hacía atrás, fue cuando un sonido llamó nuestra atención, él busco por sus bolsillo y sacó un celular.

-Dime Prue… ¡¿Como? ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Están bien?... ¿Dónde están?- Se quedó callado un segundo al parecer esperando a que hablara, mientras yo experimentaba, como la angustia se apoderaba de mi, apreté fuertemente la mano de Glen, algo había pasado y no era nada bueno.

-Ya voy- tomó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo, volteándose para ir a su auto, olvidándose de nosotros, el papá de Glen lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo voltear,

-Las chicas… algo pasó debo ir…lo siento… si quieren podemos hacer esto otro día- El chico se soltó y corrió a su auto, subió y partió a donde estarían, lo más rápido que pudo, agache la mirada y camine hacía el auto subiendo al asiento de atrás seguida de Glen, el cual me miraba preguntándome qué hacer, me mordí el labio inferior y miré a sus padres.

-Paige cielo… si quieres podemos ir, por nosotros no hay problema, si sientes que estas lista, si no podemos irnos tu lo escuchaste, acordaremos otro día otro momento, cuando te sientas lista- Asentí y volví a mirar a Glen, suspire para darme fuerza y si podría seguridad, algo de mi quería huir pero gran parte quería conocerlas y ver que estén bien.

-Gracias, quiero ir, quiero verlas- dije algo dudosa, pero ya lo dije, el papá de Glen asintió y arranco el auto, este avanzo, poniéndome más y más nerviosa, junte mis manos sobre mis piernas cuando pasamos junto a mi casa, cerré los ojos intentando no pensar que esa había sido mi casa, cuando el auto paró abrí los ojos y mire a la pista, en esta había un auto 3 chicas y dos chicos, del cual reconocí al de hace un rato, no me moví ni un centímetro, las puertas de adelante se abrieron.

-Pa, ma, nos podemos quedar un segundo, quiero hablar con Paige- mire un segundo a Glen, sus padres asintieron y salieron del auto, Glen se sentó mirándome fijamente.

-Glen tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasa si… si no soy lo que esperan? ¿Si otra vez todo termina en...en desastre otra vez? ¿Qué tal si…- dije mirándolo y sintiendo las fuertes ganas de echarme a llorar, el miró por un segundo el frenó de emergencia y las llaves puestas.

-¿Miedo? ¿Paige Mathews tiene miedo? Hablamos de mi mejor amiga, la chica que enfrentó a Tomas y no hablo del pequeño Tomy pulga, no habló de la pared humana, del Hulk pálido de la clase, solo por que me amenazó unas veces, la chica que no le teme a la montaña rusa, que hace que se me salga el estomago, la chica que es mi mejor amiga, es valiente, graciosa, inteligente, linda, estoy seguro que no eres lo que ellas esperan, eres mejor, eres mi mejor amiga y como cuando me dio varicela, o nos castigaron por burlarnos del profesor de mate, estaremos juntos hasta que acabe y después de eso, si algo sale mal estaré juntos, y como en las noches de video juegos patearemos el trasero de algunos zombies, bueno no paliaremos el trasero de nadie, pero no nos vamos a rendir ¿Ok?- Sonreí, si antes me sentía mal, ahora no, me sentía mejor, abracé a Glen agradecida, con las lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bien, no recuerdo que en cada lió que tenemos nos abracemos pero bueno, ahora hay que salir ¿Si?- Abrió la puerta y bajo del auto, extendió su manó hacia mi baje y me abrace de su brazo, caminamos hasta donde estaba los papas de Glen, su mamá se volteo y me abrazó, con ternura como lo hacia mamá antes, respondí a su abrazo soltándome de Glen.

-Recuerda que siempre cuentas con nosotros-susurro separándose cejándome ver a las tres chicas junto al auto, mis hermanas, sentí como alguien me empujo haciéndome avanzar, voltee a ver quien fue aunque era obvio, Glen sonrió e hizo un gesto de que todo estaría bien, asentí y volví a mirarlas.

-Soy Phoebe, no puedo creer que por fin te conozcamos- dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a mi, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me dio un abrazo nervioso, volteo a ver a su hermanas, no a nuestras hermanas por unos segundos.

-Soy la problemática de la familia, siempre estaré en líos, fiestas, castigo, ahí es donde paro, oh si y con chicos lindos, muy lindos-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la que parecía la mayor negaba con cabeza, la otra se acerco nerviosa y le quito un mechón de la cara a Phoebe.

-Pheebs, no solo es eso, es una gran hermana, tiene un gran corazón, un genio en el amor y aunque haga que deseemos matarla, no se que sería la vida sin ella- dijo acercándose a la otra con una sonrisa dulce, se paró frente a mi y dudo unas veces si abrazarme o no pero al final lo hizo.

-Ella es Piper, es la mejor cocinera, la que tiene más paciencia, cuando te metes en problemas, así que recurre a ella por que yo te alentare a meterte en más y Prue se enojara, también es una chica muy dulce, pero tímida y nerviosa, aún así es una de las mejores hermanas y ella es...- Piper se separó de mi con unas lagrimas en el rostro, pero reía con lo que Phoebe decía, para abrasarla y darle un beso en la frente, la que faltaba deduzco que Prue, se acercó un poco más haciendo que Phoebe se callara.

-Yo simplemente soy Prue, no quiero decir como soy, ni Phoebe lo dirá, porque prefiero demostrarlo, que me conozcas si quieres, solo quiero decir que te cuidare tanto como las cuido a ellas, sin importar nada, somos hermanas y estamos juntas en esto, pero no te vamos a obligar a que estés con nosotras esa es tu decisión, solo ten en cuenta que estaremos siempre para ti- dijo manteniéndose un poco alejada de mi tomando su brazo con nerviosismo, asentí y me acerque a ella para abrazarla a lo que ella respondió.


	12. Una llamada

Aquí les traigo el capitulo que sigue, se que me demoré mucho, pero viaje y perdí el documentó, aún así aquí esta, espero que la espera valiera la pena, les agradezco por el tiempo que le dedican a leer este fick y por sus comentarios

La vida parecía haberse solucionado, habíamos encontrado a Paige, dejamos de ser 3 hermanas a ser 4, las cosas estaban yendo bien, claro ignorando el accidente, si se le puede decir así a lo que paso, pero bueno todas estábamos bien y eso era lo que importaba, solo faltaba llevar a Paige con la abuela y la aventura de este año estaría completa.

Pero como todo en nuestra vida algo tenía que salir mal, es que alguien nos odia, después de haber encontrado a Paige, volvimos con ella a la casa, los adultos que estaban con ella nos dejaron que nos acompañe un rato a casa, cuando llegamos el teléfono de la casa sonaba, aunque Prue corrió hacía este no alcanzo a contestar.

Paige se mantenía algo callada y mirando lo que todas hacíamos, Prue y Phoebe hablaban con Andy y Leo, sobre lo que había pasado, yo solo me les quede viendo, cuando desvié mi mirada hacía Paige noté que estaba algo incomoda por lo que le sonreí haciéndole un gesto para que entrara, caminamos hasta la sala, ella miraba la casa tratando de que ningún detalle se le escapara.

-Paige… ¿Tienes hambre?- ella dirigió su mirada hacía mi como despertando del trance que la casa le causo, sin duda la casa era linda pero nosotras no le dábamos el valor que merece al vivir siempre aquí.

-No quisiera molestar…- la puerta se cerró, Prue y Pheebs se acercaron cortando lo que Paige iba a decir, Phoebe se acerco y abrazó a Paige apoyándose en ella.

-Tranquila, la que molesta en esta familia soy yo, además no puedes esperar mucho para probar la comida de Piper, sobre todo sus postres son deliciosos, es como tener un restaurante aquí-Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo avanzar a Paige hacía la cocina, Prue se limito a poner los ojos en blanco para avanzar detrás de ellas, pero antes de que yo pueda ir detrás de ellas, el teléfono volvió a sonar, lo tomé quitando unos mechones de mi rostro.

-Si diga.

-Señorita Halliwell, las hemos estando llamando desde hace más de una hora, soy el doctor que esta viendo a su abuela, es que las cosas se han complicado, el estado de su abuela es grave y necesitamos que vengan.

-Pe…pero… doctor… es que…-Cerré la mano libre en puño, no podía ordenar mis ideas, no podía hacer una oración coherente, cuando alce la mirada hacía la cocina Prue estaba a mi lado, preocupada, le entregue el teléfono sin poder decirle nada.

Phoebe y Paige venían detrás de ella, Phoebe se acercó y me tomo por los brazos, ya que estaba temblando y no podía detenerme, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, lo único que pude hacer es abrazar a Pheebs, Paige se mantenía sin entender lo que pasaba y tratando de no mantenerse apartada de nosotras.

-Si ya vamos- dijo Prue colgando y soplando fuertemente, se acerco a mí y me separó de Phoebe, mi mirada trataba de no fijarse en la suya, ella trataba de mantener todo bajo control, pero sinceramente las cosas se nos habían escapado de nuestro control.

-Paige, tenemos que ir al hospital a ver a nuestra abuela, si quieres te podemos dejar con…-Prue paro cuando Paige negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo quiero ir, pase lo que pase, es también mi abuela y quiero estar con ustedes y verla, por favor, déjenme ir con ustedes-dijo con un tonó de suplica, Prue nos miró como diciendo "¿Qué hacemos?" Me seque las lágrimas con la manga del polo que llevaba puesta, levantándome para ir con Paige, la tomé por el hombro y la abrace, realmente me alegraba que ella hubiera dicho esas palabras.

-Gracias, si es lo que quieres puedes ir- dije volteando a ver a mis hermanas, ellas solo asintieron con media sonrisa, Prue estiro la mano hacía nosotras para salir, aunque Prue siempre había odiado conducir el auto de la abuela, pero como había quedado el suyo no le quedaba de otra, las cuatro subimos al auto y salimos lo más rápido que este pudo.

Dejamos el auto en estacionamiento del hospital, en dónde, no tenemos ni idea, el hospital como siempre estaba hecho un caos, al parecer había ocurrido un tipo de accidente, fuimos hasta el cuarto de la abuela, pero ella no estaba ahí.

-Pero… ¿Dónde…no entiendo nada-dijo Phoebe volteando a ver hacia afuera y hacia adentro, cerré los ojos. ¿Dónde podría estar? Alguien se acercó a nosotras, era una enfermera, tenía el cabello rojizo, la piel blanca y era un poco más alta que yo.

-Disculpen. ¿Ustedes son las Halliwell?- dijo cuando ya estuvo junto a nosotras, las cuatro compartimos una mirada confundida y desorientada, Prue asintió con la seguridad que a ella la caracterizaba.

-Me dijeron que eran solo tres- dijo al mirarnos bien, poniendo su mirada en Paige, como si estuviera adivinando que ella era de la que no le habían hablado, Phoebe tomo el hombro de Paige acercándola más a ella.

-Si éramos, pero ahora somos cuatro y eso no va a cambiar, no cree que cuatro es mejor- en el rostro de Paige tanto como en el de la enfermera se dibujó una sonrisa por las palabras de Pheebs, palabras que nos causaron gran orgullo a Prue y a mí. ¿Cuándo fue que Phoebe había madurado tanto?

-Si tiene razón es mucho mejor, soy la enfermera Natalie, me mandaron para que las llevaran al cuarto de su abuela, por favor síganme- las cuatro asentimos y caminos detrás de ella, en un momento voltee a mirar hacía Paige, ella seguía junto a Phoebe, al parecer se había encariñado con ella, Prue y yo nos llevábamos mejor y al parecer ellas dos también se llevaban bien.

-Quisiera preguntarle algo- dijo Prue acercando más a la enfermera, ella hizo un gesto de que preguntara.

-Nos llamaron por nuestra abuela y ahora ella está en otra habitación. ¿Cómo esta ella?- noté como la enfermera empezó a caminar más lento, eso no era buena señal, por lo que sentí como se me encogió el corazón.

-No sé si podríamos hablar de eso en privado- dijo la enfermera volteando a ver a Prue y haciendo un gesto de que habíamos llegado a la habitación, Prue trató de sonreírnos pero no pudo por lo que solo se fue con la enfermera Natalie, Phoebe tomó la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, causando que Paige y yo suspiráramos nerviosas.

-Bueno no cabe duda de que son hermanas, andando – dijo abriendo la puerta y Paige se puso detrás de mí, el cuarto estaba con la luz apagada y algo oscuro, había un sonido que causaban unas máquinas en el cuarto, entramos de puntillas para no despertarla, pero una de nosotras piso algo que sonó más fuerte de lo que queríamos.

-Mis niñas, tan silenciosas como siempre- bromeó la abuela, no sé si la despertamos o ya estaba despierta, las tres caminamos entrando un poco más en la habitación.

-Perdón abuela, pero te tenemos una sorpresa, así que cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo digamos- sentí un risa leve de la abuela, algo que Phoebe interpretó como un sí, prendió la luz y empujó a Paige delante de nosotros, ignorando todos los cables que la abuela tenía, Paige se mordía el labio inferior y se frotaba el brazo izquierdo, mientras se mecía hacia los lados, cosa que me recordó a Phoebe, ella hacía algo así cuando se metía en problemas, claro que más pequeña ahora parece que todo lo que hace no amerita que se ponga nerviosa.


	13. Enfermedad

**Hola les traigo el siguiente capitulo, aún no puedo creer que ya estoy llegando al final de esta historia, adoro esta historia y me duele saber que estoy llegando al final, como sea este capitulo lo escribí cuando veía el infierno se desata el sábado y toda la parte del funeral de Prue el domingo y por lo sentimental que soy me la pase llorando, es por eso que este capitulo es algo triste, espero que les guste.**

Paige parecía realmente nerviosa por lo que avance y la tome por los hombros apunto de abrazarla, ella me miro por unos segundos como si dijera gracias, a lo que le respondí sonriendo.

-Muy bien ahora abre los ojos- la abuela abrió los ojos con una sonrisa que se cambió por una expresión de sorpresa al ver a Paige, sus ojos se humedecieron y estiro sus brazos hacía Paige, ella dudó unos segundos, pero igual fue a abrazarla haciendo que la abuela empezara a llorar de felicidad.

-Oh por Dios, mi niña, no puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cómo es que? ¿Cuándo la encontraron?-pregunto la abuela mirándonos sin separarse de Paige y sin parar de llorar, ambas sonreímos juntándonos y abrazándonos, al ver la tierna escena que se había formado.

-En realidad eso importa- dijo Phoebe aguantándose la risa, la abuela negó con la cabeza y Paige se separó de ella parándose bien otra vez y volteando a vernos con una enorme sonrisa, realmente era una chica muy dulce, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que todas voltearan, de la que apareció Prue con la mirada algo perdida.

-Siento interrumpir, hola abuela. ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo acercándose a ella quitándole los pelos de la frente que ella tenía y acomodándole la almohada, en pocas palabras se puso a mimar a la abuela, Paige había vuelto a ponerse en el medio de nosotras, recibida por un cálido abrazo de parte nuestra.

-Estoy bien, los doctores son los que exageran con mi estado- dijo la abuela tratando de calmarnos, Prue volteó a verme, conocía esa mirada, era la que siempre usaba cuando quería hablar conmigo sin que Phoebe o la abuela interviniera, mire al piso triste y pensativa, pero volví a mirarla asintiendo.

-Creo que podemos ir por algo de comer, Paige tenía hambre, volvemos en unos segundos. ¿Me acompañas Prue?- dije separándome de Paige y Phoebe, tratando de sacar mi mejor sonrisa, Prue asintió y fue detrás mío, cerrando la puerta cuando salimos.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije cuando ya estábamos algo lejos de la habitación de la abuela, Prue me miro unos segundos y volteo a ver hacía atrás vigilando que Phoebe no nos siguiera, ambas conocíamos a nuestra hermana.

-Hable con la enfermera y me dijo…la abuela no está nada bien, su estado en vez de mejorar está empeorando, recuerdas lo que nos dijeron la abuela, al parecer la cosa que la atacó, hizo más daño del que los doctores pensaron, el daño llegó a sus órganos y causo muchos daños, se necesita una operación algo riesgosa, una operación que no podemos costear y que no hay muchos doctores que la hagan, menos en este hospital- dijo sin poder mirarme, tratando de aguantar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, mi mente daba vueltas, justo cuando habíamos llegado a las gradas para bajar a la cafetería supe que no podía seguir con eso, por lo que me derrumbe, mis piernas no aguantaron, caí en uno de los peldaños de esta, puse mis manos en mis ojos sin poder aguantar que las lágrimas salieran de estos.

-Tranquila Piper, vamos a solucio… tenemos que ser fuertes, no solo por nosotras, nosotras somos las que… realmente siento que tengas que saber esto pero… no sé si pueda yo sola con esto- dijo Prue con la voz quebrada, abrazándome para tratar de tranquilizarme, no podía creerlo. ¿Qué es lo que habíamos hecho para que esto nos pasara?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Prue? No podemos dejar que las cosas pasen así como así, podemos trabajar, pedir ayuda a los Trudeau, a quien sea, sé que no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados, ella es nuestra abuela y no creo que podamos vivir sin ella, al menos no yo puedo vivir sin ella- dije sin poder dejar de llorar y sin que yo quiera, haciendo que mi hermana también llorara, levante la vista y al final de la escalera alguien nos miraba, estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, era más alto que Phoebe y Paige y era un chico que por las lágrimas en mis ojos no podía distinguir quien era.

-No, no dejare que ella se valla, hare todo lo que se necesite, aunque eso sea tragarme mi orgullo y tendré que pedirle ayuda a Víctor- pestañee unas veces limpiándome las lágrimas de las mejillas, volví a mirar a Prue, por unos segundos mi mente no creía lo que acaba decir.

-No me hagas repetirlo, por favor Piper- dijo con una mirada de súplica y levantándose, estiro su mano hacía mí, asentí y tomé su mano para levantarme, volví a secarme las lágrimas de las mejillas y trague saliva intentando no volver a llorar.

-Vamos si no llevamos comida van a empezar a desconfiar y a molestarse, sobretodo Phoebe- dijo dándome unas palmadas en el hombro antes de empezar a bajar, me quede unos segundos sin entender lo que había oído, por lo que voltee y la tomé por el brazo.

-Un segundo, le pedirás ayuda a papá y ahora temes que Phoebe pueda molestarse. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermana?- dije aún algo confundida, ella miró como si dijera "no estás hablando enserio" y luego puso los ojos en blanco para seguir bajando, baje detrás de ella, cuando llegamos a la cafetería ella fue a pedir unas cosas para comer y yo me quede en una mesa tratando de tranquilizarme, Prue no quería preocuparlas, ni yo, por eso debía tranquilizarme, por ellas.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente después de colgar un capitulo, espero con ansias que sea el día siguiente, para revisar sus comentarios, después de los días poco inspiradores y catastróficos que tengo como adolescente, el leer sus comentarios hace que me sienta feliz y que sienta que realmente soy buena en esto que me apasiona tanto, gracias HalliwelMB Y CHARMEDp3Hllwll con todo mi corazón**.


	14. Cambiando el destino

**Después de mucho tiempo que cuelgo este capitulo, bueno este lo cuenta Leo, por que intervienen cosas más sobrenaturales, espero quenles guste.**

El novio de Prudence me había llevado hasta la oficina de policía para que declarara, para dijera todo lo que vi, cosas de policías creo, yo solo respondí con las cosas que se me permitía decir, cuando terminó el interrogatorio invente algo para salir de ahí, salí de la comisaría solo, había logrado despistar a Andy creo, mire hacia los lados fijándome si alguien me estuviera viendo, no vi a nadie por lo que arregle un poco mi camiseta y orbite, ya que desde hace poco me habían estado llamando.

En cuanto llegue ahí arriba me encontré con Natalie, sonreí al ver a una de mis amigas aquí, últimamente estaba ocupado con todo lo de las hechiceras y no es que me queje, adoro estar protegiéndolas, son muy buenas personas y aunque estaba prohibido me había enamorado de Piper, Natalie me miró algo extrañada e hizo un gesto para que me mirara, baje la mirada ar ver mi cuerpo, aún seguía con la apariencia de un chico de 14, sonreí volviendo a mi apariencia original.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunte caminando con ella y poniéndome la capucha blanca, no es que no me guste mi uniforme de luz blanca pero, la ropa normal es más cómoda, ella junto sus manos mirando hacia abajo, luego levanto la mirada, encontrándose con mis ojos.

-Leo… las hermanas están juntas y deben asumir su destino, ellos creen que ya es hora de que afronten su destino- la mire confundido. ¿Cómo es posible que ya sea hora? Sabía lo que esto significaba y ellas no estaban listas, por más que los demás dijeran eso, ellas son muy jóvenes para asumir algo así y menos para asumirlo solas.

-Natalie, no pueden… ellas no están listas, su abuela es todo lo que les queda, no podemos quitársela, como esperan que nos tengan confianza si… si les quitamos lo que aman- dije mirándola y subiendo un poco mi tonó de voz, ella frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que decía.

-Leo… esta decisión se tomó por la intervención del inframundo, ellos fueron los que la atacaron…

-¡Y nosotros no hacemos nada al respecto! ¡No se supone que nosotros las protegemos! ¡Entonces cuando una de ellas no sirva la dejaremos morir! ¡¿Por qué el infierno puede intervenir en el destino de ellas y nosotras solo dejamos que las destruyan?- grité sin medir mis palabras, estaba molesto las amaba demasiado como para causarles tanto daño, Natalie me escucho sin decir nada, con los brazos cruzados, cuando termine ella puso una mano en mi boca y orbito conmigo. Llegamos a un hospital, era donde atendían a la abuela Penny, la miré confundido, aún yo seguía siendo adulto, pero ya tenía una ropa normal.

-No puedo creer lo que vas a hacerme hacer, pero puede que tengas razón en lo que no están listas y aunque nos castigaran por eso, te ayudare a tratar de salvar a su abuela… a tratar Leo, ya estamos rompiendo unas cuantas reglas como para que rompas esa regla fundamental- dijo señalándome, advirtiéndome que no quería otro problema, sonreí y la abrace, nunca pensé que ella podría quebrantar las reglas, esto es algo que me demostraba lo que valía nuestra amistad.

-Otra cosa que quiero advertirte, es de tu relación con esa hermana, tú sabes muy bien que no se nos permite…- mire hacía el piso, yo lo sabía, tenía una pelea interna desde hace días por eso, amaba a Piper pero también estaba las reglas, reglas que no solo me afectaban y por el amor que le tengo es por lo que hago esto.

-Solo rompamos esta regla por hoy- dije caminando en dirección inversa a la que ella iba a ir, ella me tomó del brazo haciendo que retrocediera, lamentablemente ya tenía el aspecto de un niño y ella tenía más fuerza que yo y se vería raro que un niño le grité a un adulto.

-Creo que tú y yo sabemos que después de esto…

-Sera casi imposible que me dejen verla, lose por eso me sacrifico, por ella hago esto- dije cerrando los ojos, al igual que los puños, avance despacio dirigiéndome al piso de abajo, mientras Natalie fue a encontrarse con ellas, al menos eso es lo que pienso, camine hasta donde estaban las salas de operación, tenía que hacer algo que pareciera normal o que al menos no salga del rango posible para un humano. No sé como pero llegue a la cafetería entre las vueltas que había hecho.

-Tranquila Piper, vamos a solucio… tenemos que ser fuertes, no solo por nosotras, nosotras somos las que… realmente siento que tengas que saber esto pero… no sé si pueda yo sola con esto- dijo Prudence, pude oírlo desde casi la parte de arriba de las gradas, me gire y mire en dirección a ellas, Piper estaba sentada en las gras llorando y Prue trataba de tranquilizarla, pero ni ella podía tranquilizarse. Ellas discutían sobre lo que iban a hacer, hacían que mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, puse una mano en el pecho, en donde se supone que esta mi corazón, me dolía en esa parte del pecho.

-No puedo hacerles esto, no cabe duda de que tengo que evitar que su abuela se valla- camine hacía la cafetería y me senté en una de las mesas vacías, ellas llegaron y Piper se sentó en una mesa solo, podía ver como estaba devastada, eso así que yo quisiera morir, me levante y fui con ella, me acerque y le puse una mano en el hombro, claro como cada vez que me necesitan estoy, esto no lo hará más raro de lo que ya es.

-¡Leo! Me asustaste. ¿Qué haces….haces aquí- la mire unos segundos, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer pero sus ojos seguían rojos y las señales de que había llorado eran evidentes, la miré directo a los ojos aún sin saber que decir, este era el último momento para echarme atrás en lo que iba a hacer.

-Es que… vengo a visitar a mí… mí pa…padre, él trabaja aquí, es… cirujano y me llamó diciendo que estaba libre y que si podía venir- dije balbuceando, me dolía tanto mentirle, pero por ahora esto es lo mejor para ellas, ella me miró como si estuviera pensando, si pedirme un favor o no.

-¿Cirujano…Leo él es bueno?- asentí y escuche como alguien soplaba fuertemente, voltee a ver hacía atrás encontrándome con Prue, ella tenía una mirada que decía: _No puede ser, otra vez tú._ Sonreí algo nervioso sin saber que decirle, Piper se paró y caminó para hablarle al oído, ellas conversaron y de rato en rato me miraban, bueno el plan ya se había puesto en marcha, ahora solo tenía que tratar de llegar a la meta.

-Leo… tenemos un problema… nuestra abuela necesita una operación y no sé si tu papá podría… nosotras se lo pagaremos pero no podemos pagárselo todo de una vez…- dijo Prue sin poderme mirar, sabía lo orgullosa que ella es y cuanto le estaba costando eso por lo que la interrumpí con un gesto haciéndole entender que todo está bien y que hablaría con él. Sonreí y camine hacia sus espaldas para "ir a buscar a mi padre" Que irónica es la vida, ellas caminaron casi corrieron hacía la nueva habitación de su abuela, mire como se iban y una angustia me invadió, nunca más podría estar con ella, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

-¡Piper espera!- dije corriendo detrás de ella, ellas frenaron en seco y voltearon a verme, yo simplemente tomé la mano de Piper y puse la otra en su mejilla, ella me miraba confundida y Prue tenía los ojos bien abiertos y como que estaba tanteando, entre irse o quedarse, a mi sinceramente me importaba que ella estuviera ahí, simplemente me acerque a Piper soltando su mano y poniendo mí mano en su otra mejilla, por fin la estaba besando. Ella involuntariamente puso un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, por más que estuviera esperando esto, me dolía ya que sabía que esto era como una despedida. Cuando me separe de ella, no pude evitar sonreír, ella aún seguía confundida e impresionada, al igual que su hermana, me dedique unos segundos en mirarla y me fui a donde supuestamente tendría que ir.

-No puedo creer, por fin lo hice- dije apoyándome en una pared, quería gritar de felicidad, no podía contener la felicidad que tenía dentro, fue cuando sentí que alguien al lado mío, voltee a ver quién era con una sonrisa de niño culpable, sabía que Natalie estaba junto a mí y que seguramente me había escuchado y así es, ella estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Dos reglas en menos de 3 horas, no sé dónde tienes la cabeza Leo- dijo dándome una bata, la tomé y me la puse, este sería una de las últimas veces que podría verla, pero valía la pena, Natalie seguía caminando y yo la seguí ella sabía dónde estaba la habitación de la abuela Penny y yo sabía en qué sala podría "operarla"

-Doctor Wyatt, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo, así que deja las palabras de despedida y céntrate en lo que tengamos que hacer, ellos no tardaran en…- la interrumpí poniéndole un brazo en el hombro haciéndole entender que todo estaría bien, no podía borrar una sonrisa de mi rostro, me gustaba como sonaba el termino, doctor Wyatt, llegamos a la habitación y me apoye en la puerta para ver si Piper y Prue ya habían llegado, efectivamente podía oír cinco voces adentro, Natalie tocó la puerta, sabía cuánto le desagradaba romper las reglas.

-Pase- dijo si me atrevo a decir Prue, abrí la puerta y en la primera que dirigí mi mirada fue en Piper, nunca podría dejar de hacer eso, tomé un sujeta papel e hice unos cuantos papeles con no sé qué escrito, solo tenía una hoja que me importaba, en esta tenía todo lo que la abuela Penny tenía, sonreí cuando note que cuatro de ellas me estaban mirando.

-Buenas noches señora Halliwell. ¿Cómo se siente hoy? Sé que no soy su doctor, pero dos de sus nietas, hicieron que la atienda y haré lo que sea necesario para curarla, a más tardar mañana, sé lo que necesita y se lo daré, sé cuánto cuesta y no me importa, creo que aceptare hacerlo por la mitad de lo que cuesta- dije mirando de reojo a Prue cada vez que decía sé, por unos segundos hubo un silencio total, que Natalie interrumpió con una toz fingida apurándome.

-Bueno no hay tiempo que perder- dije juntando las manos y haciendo que se llevara a la abuela a la sala de operaciones, Prue se me acercó queriendo preguntar algo, yo solo voltee a ver lo que ella quería decir, ella me miro unos segundos seriamente para luego relajar la mirada a una que parecía agradecida, mi mirada se dirigió atrás encontrándome con Piper y Phoebe.


	15. El final

**Hola a todos no tengo escusa, pero mi laptop perdió el documento y no abre el word así que tuve que hacer otra vez todo, también no quería escribirlo por que no quería terminar de escribir esto, pero bueno aquí esta el último capitulo, espero que les guste. Y perdonen por los errores ya dije que no puedo escribir en el word.**

Mi cabeza estaba echa un enredo, con todo lo que había pasado, lo de la abuela, la charla con Prue, encontrar a Paige y que Leo me besara, por Dios suena tan bien, que Leo me besara, luego que apareciera el papá de Leo, y debo admitir que era igual que Leo solo que mayor. Phoebe me pesco mirando al señor Wyatt con un sonrisa pícara, tan típica de ella últimamente, por lo que agache la cabeza avergonzada, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Que guapo está el papá de Leo ,si así será Leo de grande…que suerte tienes, ya has visto su trasero, es el mejor que he visto hasta ahora- susurro Pheebs señalando lo último que había mencionado, levante la vista para verlo y noté que su mirada se puso en nosotras, por lo que abrí los ojos como plato, agachando mi cabeza.

-Además de que tiene un buen cuerpo, mira eso músculos…- golpee a Phoebe con el codo el estómago, como no se pudo darse cuenta, sentí como el aire que le quedaría salía por su boca, ella levantó la vista y se topó con la de el señor Wyatt, salto por la sorpresa y agacho la cabeza empezándose a reírse.

-Señorita Halliwell está herida- dijo acercándose y tomando mi brazo derecho, este tenía una cortada no muy grande, yo dije que tenía heridas que no merecían importancia en ese momento, ahora creo que sí, levante la mirada encontrándome con Paige tratando de ver por encima de Prue y Phoebe que se habían puesto delante mío.

-Con esto será mejor- dijo sacando una venda y poniéndola alrededor de mí brazo, fue como si de repente me curara, ya que al comienzo me ardía y eso, pero ahora era menor lo que sentía, le sonreí al doctor Wyatt y este sonrió también y se fue a lo que sería la operación de la abuela.

- Muy bien es hora de ponerse al día, dime Paige existe algún chico que te guste…- Prue puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Paige se ruborizaba ante la pregunta empezando a negar con la cabeza, lo cual me pareció gracioso.

-Dejala en paz Phoebe no todas las chicas se fijan en los hombres desde que nacen- dijo Prue poniendo una mano en el hombro de Paige,las tres sonreimos y salimos de la habitación, para esperar que la abuela Penny saliera.

Después de una hora, otra enfermera trajo a la abuela, ella se veía mucho, mucho mejor, hasta me atrevo a decir que mejor que antes de que le pasara algo, cuando buscamos a Leo y a su padre, ellos habían desaparecido al igual que la linda enfermera,luego de buscar y buscar alguien nos dijo que después de la operación, el doctor Wyatt recibió una llamada, al parecer muy importante, porque ni bien colgo el teléfono se marcho, en cuanto a Leo, bueno creo que debío irse con él. Los médicos revisaron a la abuela y dijeron que estaba perfecta, como nada hubiera pasado, pero que se quedaría un día más, para poder observar mejor su impresionante recuperación, después de decir esto, los medicos practicamente nos echaron a patadas.

La tarde se había ido con todos los problemas, llevamos a Paige a la casa de su amigo Glen, pero en cuanto llegamos, nos topamos con la sorpresa de que sus maletas estaban listas, para que se fuera con nosotras, cosa que ni ella, ni nosotras esperabamos.

-Es que acaso me están echando, creo que no hice nada que los molestara- dijo Paige indesisa de tomar las maletas y mirando a su amigo, la mamá de Glen se le acercó y le di un abrazo muuy fuerte.

-Claro que no, tu has sido una chica excelente y créenos que nos encantaria que te quedaras, pero ellas son ahora tu familia y lo justo es que estes con ellas, diviértanse juntas, conoscanse, aprovechen la oportunidad que les dio y recuperen el tiempo que perdieron, no pierdan más horas ¡Pero que hacen aquí! Vayan a casa, ya vayan- dijo tomando las maletas, con una melancolia en su rostro que trataba de disimular con sus tonos alegres que usaban al hablar, Paige subió atras y fue atrapada por los brazos cariñosos de Phoebe.

-¡Si! ¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!- dijo Pheebs moviéndose hacia los lados y moviendo también a Paige, la cual se reía al ver las tonterias que Phoebe estaba haciendo, Prue negó con la cabeza y prendió el auto y partimos.

Así llego el sabado, la abuela iba a llegar en la mañana del domingo, pasamos todo el día en pijama, hablando de diferentes temas, casi no hubo momentos en los que se callaba, solo el silencio reinaba cuando yo llamaba a Leo, aunque lo llame unas 20 y parecia que el celular no existia, entre Prue y Phoebe le consiguieron un pase a Paige, para hacer que todo el mundo conosca a la nueva Halliwell, aunque después de que lo llamara hasta las 4 de la tarde, como que me deprimí y casi nadie me sacaba de mi cuarto.

Pero ese nadie no conocia a Phoebe Halliwell, después de que Prue, la abuela, por teléfono; y los intentos de Paige se demoraron como unas 2 horas en rendirse y con menos de 10 minutos, Phoebe me tenía lista para salir, llegamos a la fiesta y todo era murmullos, como siempre Phoebe encontro un chico con quien estar en cuanto llego, Andy secuestro a Prue y me dejo con Paige, ambas estabamos atacando la comida, no se en que momentó un chico se acercó y me dijo para bailar, en medio de lo que me hablaba miro a atras y sonrió antes de alejarse, Paige volteo y miro de una forma rara atras mio, voltee y puedo jurar que en mi vida nunca estuve tan feliz.

-Leo, estaba preocupada por ti, como te fuiste sin decir nada y no podía comunicarme- dije abrazandolo, aunque algo en el me dijo que no todo estaba bien, me separe mirando mejor su rostro, sinceramente no estaba muy feliz que digamos, me mordí el labio inferior de la preocupación que al parecer se me había pegado.

-Piper...- dijo dudando y con un tono que parecía que sus palabras trataban de quedarse dentro de su boca, mi sonrisa desaparecio por completo, me separe tomando su mano y voltee a ver Paige unos segundos, ella estaba acompañada por Phoebe, las cuales fingieron no estar mirandonos, volví a verlo a los ojos.

-No me hables con ese tono, que ese tono nunca significa nada bueno- dije notando como él miraba a otro lado y me llevaba hacia otro lado, alejado de la bulla, algo que realmente me preocupaba, sentía como mis nervios me controlaban completamente, por lo que tire de él para que se volteara, casi estabamos en un jardin del lugar.

-Leo no quiero escucharte, se que lo que vas a decir no es buenoy realmente no quiero que lo feliz que estoy- dije casi frunciendo el ceño, Leo dudo unos segundos, suspiro y yo mire al piso cediendo, como si le dijera que hablara.

-Es que me tengo que ir... paso algo con los jefes, ellos dijeron que lo que habían hecho... que intervenir con tu abuela estuvo mal, en un comienzo, pero luego vieron que su pensamiento era erroneo, aún así dicen que existen otras personas que necesitan...Piper yo te amo, no quiero que lo olvides, yo por ti soy capas de romper las reglas y... yo volvere por ti, te amare por siempre y a nadie más que a ti, pero tu, tu tienes que salir con otros, tienes que ser feliz, con alguien, pero te juro que yo volvere por ti- dijo tratando de mirarme, ya que yo lo que más hice fue evitar mirarle, cuando terminó de hablar me llevo de nuevo a la parte de adentro de la fiesta, nisiquiera mire a donde me llevó, se acercó a mi y me dio un beso, algo que hizo que mis lagrimas no se quedaran en mis ojos. él se separó y se perdío entre la gente.

No aso mucho de que mis hermanas me sacaran de la fiesta, en caunto llegue a la casa me encerre en mi cuarto y no salí de ahí hasta el día siguiente, unos minutos antes de que la abuela llegara, fingí como si no hubiera pasado nada, no quería preocupar a la abuela y tampoco quería preocuparlas más a mis hermanas, así este problema paso de pagina, en un mes, Leo desaparecio de la mente de la gente, ya ni se lo mencionaba, ahora todos estaban pendientes de la nnueva Halliwell, la noticia de la cuarta hermana, fue lo mejor que tenía el colegio, ahora ya no eran solo las tres hermanas Halliwell, ahora somos cuatros y a todos les llamaba la atención la pequeña Halliwell, querían saber todo de ella, pero las que más querían saber de ella, somos nosotros, no perdiamos ni un minuto sin apreciar y observar las cosas que ella hacía, a todas cada día nos convenciamos más que ella es una Halliwell.¿Qué pasó con Leo? No tengo ni idea, no lo veo desde la fiesta, pero eso no me quita la esperanza de que algún día lo volvere a ver.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, otra cosa que les quisiera pedir es que si tienen tiempo es entrar a este foro rol .net/forum aún algunos de los personajes de la serie están libres, sobretodo los personajes hombres y tal vez se desocupe el de Phoebe, pero antes de que les de un ataque, el mínimo de lineas es 15, se que parece mucho, pero Charmed lo vale y se hace más fácil**


End file.
